Heaven & Earth
by Ryoko-chan
Summary: Part two of my trilogy! Years later, we get to meet new people and new challenges arrive for the family. How can they handle a teenager born of Tenchi and Ryoko?**FINISHED**
1. The truth isn't always what it seems

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Tenchi Muyo! characters. Other names and places that are not mentioned in the Tenchi saga and are mentioned here were made up by me. Please ask before using them!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TITLE: The truth isn't always what it seems  
  
AUTHOR: Ryoko-chan  
  
CHAPTER: 1  
  
PUBLISHED: 2/4/02 (edited 2-11-02)  
  
OWN STORYLINE: Heaven & Earth  
  
A/N: This story has tons of plot lines formed in my head and I hope it makes sense. Here goes the first chapter...  
  
* Means note at the end of the chapter.   
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
12 years after the Epilogue of Unknown Feelings  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
"Dear diary, I heard Terran ask Asha to go to the dance with him today. You don't known how much that hurt. I was kind of expecting Terran to ask me since Asha and I know that he has feelings for me. What I couldn't believe was that Asha, my best friend in the whole world, had said 'yes' to him. It's not that I'm jealous, it's just that... well, I don't know. I've known Terran since we were in the first grade and I know that he has had a crush on me ever since the day I saved him from those bullies," laugh, "those were the days. Well, I hear father calling me so I'm heading home. See you tomorrow at the same time as usual."  
  
- - - - - - - -   
Masaki residence, Washu's lab  
- - - - - - - -  
"Washu! Come on! It's time for me to help Sakura with her homework!" protested a 32-year-old Tenchi Masaki who was strapped to one of the many machines that the small scientist, Washu, had in her lab.   
  
"Tenchi!" Washu protested in return, "Sakura can wait! We have to finish the sperm test before I let you go."  
  
"Why do we have to do this every year?!"  
  
Washu smirked, "well, just to make sure that if you and Ryoko want to have another child, your sex cells are perfectly fine."  
  
"WASHU!" echoed an extremely annoyed voice throughout the enormous laboratory. It's owner, Ryoko Masaki, tired of the countless times she had to come to her mother's lab to drag her husband away. "How many times have I told you NOT to do your fucked up little experiments on MY Tenchi?"  
  
"Hey now! I'm just making sure that he's sexually capable to perform..."  
  
"I don't fucking care! Just leave him alone!"  
  
"Ryoko," Tenchi started as he freed himself from Washu's machine a moment before Ryoko was getting reading to throw Washu to one of her machines. "Come on, dear, let's go to my room before Sakura gets home."  
  
"I swear to you, Washu," Ryoko said putting down her mother, "if I find you doing anything and I mean ANYTHING to Tenchi ever again, you will have to answer to this," she said pulling out her yellow light sword.   
  
Washu just rustled the collar of her shirt and folded her arms across her chest, "I was just trying to help."  
  
"Whatever!" Ryoko said as she had pulled Tenchi and made herself and him teleport to their room.   
  
- - - - - - - - -  
Upstairs  
- - - - - - - - -  
"I swear, that Washu's gonna ruin all that we have built with her stupid little experiments!" Ryoko huffed. What Ryoko meant was that Tenchi and herself had decided to give Sakura a normal life without the worries of her knowing that her mother is an ex space pirate. This was Ryoko's ideas to give her daughter a good life. Tenchi had objected because he had always wanted his daughter to meet the rest of the family. The last time the whole group had gathered in Jurai was when Sakura was five years old and Washu had to erase her memory after that last trip. Mrs. Masaki had given everyone from that family specific instructions to not come to Earth.   
  
Tenchi sighed, "I think it's time for Sakura to know about the rest of the family." As he started to get dressed, the door to his room shot wide open.  
  
"Sorry!" Sakura yelled as she quickly shut the door.   
  
"How many times have I told you to knock before you enter!" Ryoko shouted back.   
  
"Sorry, mom. Am I late, dad?"  
  
Tenchi opened the door and hugged his daughter. "Don't worry about it, sweetie. So what's your homework today?"  
  
"Well, I got these killer algebra problems and I got to write an essay for my English class *. That class is such a drag! Do I have to take it?"  
  
"Of course you have to!" Ryoko answered.   
  
'Sheesh, mom, why do you have to be so mean?' Sakura thought to herself without knowing that her mother could hear her thoughts.   
  
Ryoko looked at Sakura and just started downstairs. "I'm heading out to do some thinking," she told her family.   
  
Tenchi watched his wife heading downstairs and disappearing after she was no longer visible to her daughter.   
  
"Mom, I..." Sakura looked at the stairs realizing that her mother wasn't there anymore. "Where did she go?"  
  
"Your mom sure is fast, isn't she? Let's go and start with your homework, okay?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
On the roof  
- - - - - - - - - -  
'Why do I have to be so rough on her?' Ryoko asked herself.   
  
'You did want her to have a normal life...' interrupted Washu in her daughter's head.   
  
'Why do you have to barge in on my thoughts?'  
  
'I'm just trying to help you, Ryoko.'  
  
Ryoko sighed, 'I know. I'm sorry. It's just that, I've been trying so hard to conceal my true identity from her.'  
  
'Why don't you just tell her?'  
  
'Tell her what? That I caused the destruction of many lives and planets 700 years ago? That I don't even have a father because I was one of your many experiments--'  
  
'Shut up! Damn it, Ryoko! Why do you have to be like this? I'm sure that Sakura will accept what we are. Why are you trying to keep the rest of the family apart?'  
  
'I don't know...'  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
Planet Jurai  
- - - - - - - - -   
"Setsuna!" the voice of Ryo-ohki echoed throughout the royal palace of Jurai. "Now where did she go?"  
  
An older Sasami came running behind her, "that kid is going to give me a heart attack one of these days!"  
  
"SETSUNA!" this voice now came from the imperial queen of Jurai, An'ya Jurai, wife of Yosho Jurai and daughter to Washu Hakubi. "Where in hell is that child?"  
  
"An'ya, settle down!" started Ryo-ohki.  
  
"She's as wild as Ryoko! I can't get her to settle down," stated Sasami.   
  
"Great, just what I need! A brat like Ryoko that doesn't even want her family visiting her. Setsuna! If you don't get here in three seconds, I swear to you that you will be grounded for the rest of your life! I'm giving you till the count of three! One, two, thr--"  
  
"Alright, alright!" called a voice from behind her that had just appeared out of thin air. Setsuna was a 14 year old wild teenager. If people saw her, they would say that she didn't look or act like her mother although she was mistaken quite often as An'ya's younger sister to people who didn't know of the Juraian royalty. "You never let me have any fun!" she whined.   
  
"You are a princess and you are supposed to behave as such! Now go to your room and listen to your Aunts! You have to take responsibility for your actions!"  
  
"Yes, mother..." Setsuna said giving up since she knew that she wouldn't be able to win this argument.   
  
As the three females left for Setsuna's room, Yosho entered from a side of the palace. "You shouldn't be so hard on her. That will make her rebel more against you."  
  
An'ya sighed, "I'm supposed to mold her into a great queen. She can't just slack off and start acting like Ryoko does!"  
  
"You don't even know if Ryoko still acts this way..."  
  
"Well yeah because that capricious brat decided to cast the rest of the family from Earth. And what was her excuse again?"  
  
"She just wanted Sakura to have a normal life."  
  
"Why would she want that? I swear that I will never get her."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -   
Planet Jir  
- - - - - - - - - -  
"Alright now, you guys have to give me all of the candies you own or else I wont play with any of you!" this snotty young voice belonged to the adopted son of Ayeka Jurai and Maia Andra *. His maine of marine blue hair hanging just below his shoulders.   
  
"Tsk! Why should we listen to a stuck up brat like you?" protested another youth.   
  
"Oh come on, Andrew! Why do you have to act like this?" wondered Andrew's best friend, Tira.   
  
"Andrew," called Maia, "your mother wants you to come home right now..."  
  
"'Oh Andrew, come home to your mommies!'" mimicked the youth that had pestered him before. "Why do you want to hang out with a loser that has lesbian parents?* The fool doesn't even have a father since he was adopted!" the rest of the kids left with Anthony, Andrew's worst enemy.   
  
Andrew didn't seem to care that he had two mothers and that he was adopted. He was simply happy that he had a loving family and Tira on his side. "Wanna come to my house?" he asked Tira.   
  
"Yeah, I want to keep hearing the stories your mom tells. I like the way she talks about her past!"  
  
"Yeah..." Andrew muttered.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
The next day  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
"Dear diary, I upset mother again last night. You know, I always feel like she's hiding something from me. She never seems to talk about the past and gets upset when dad and grandma bring it up. Some times I feel like mom is at some place one minute and she's gone the next. Like she disappears. And every time I enter grandma's room, there's this flicker of light and then it's all perfect. Why do I feel like my family's hiding something from me, diary?" sigh, "I'm currently not speaking to Asha and she keeps wondering why. I swear that I wish I didn't live here. I've always wanted to live in another planet since I know there's life outside of this one. I've heard that planet Jurai's quite interesting..." *  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -   
* Well, the gang lives in Japan right? So Sakura's studying English since she wants to be an actress when she grows up and live in Hollywood.   
  
* Why do you ask is he so snotty? Because one of his mothers, namely Ayeka, molded the kid to be like this.   
  
* Don't go on assuming that I'm like this. The kids in planet Jir are pretty biased so...  
  
* In case you haven't figured out who's writing the diary, it's Sakura Masaki.   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Next time: Sakura wonders about her life, continues to suspect that her family's hiding something from her and she asks Washu about the true meaning of love. What will Washu tell her granddaughter about "love" and will this tamper with her relationship with Ryoko? Join me next time in chapter two: The true meaning of love  
  
  
Ryoko-chan 


	2. The meaning of Love

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Tenchi Muyo! characters. I made up other names and places that are not mentioned in the Tenchi saga and are mentioned here. Please ask before using them!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TITLE: The true meaning of love  
  
AUTHOR: Ryoko-chan  
  
CHAPTER: 2  
  
PUBLISHED: 2/11/02  
  
OWN STORYLINE: Heaven & Earth  
  
A/N: This story has tons of plot lines formed in my head and I hope it makes sense. Here goes another chapter...  
  
* Means note at the end of the chapter.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Living room at the Masaki residence  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"So what was your homework assignment tonight, honey?" asked a concerned father by the name of Tenchi Masaki.   
  
Sakura sighed, "my dreaded English teacher assigned us a paper on the true meaning of love...*"  
  
"How old are you again?" Tenchi asked jokingly.   
  
Sakura laughed, "fourteen, dad, and turn 15 in a month. So where's mom?"  
  
"Right here," answered Ryoko. "How was your day, cutie?"  
  
"It was okay. Mom, can I talk to you later?"  
  
"Sure, any time."  
  
"Alright then, so, what do you think dad?"  
  
"Tenchi," Ryoko started, "do you think we can talk for a while?"  
  
"Um... sure, Ryoko. Sweetie," he turned to Sakura, "why don't you start without me?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
Minutes later, Washu's lab  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
"What's up, honey?" Washu asked her granddaughter.  
  
"Well, I need some help doing my homework..."   
  
"What do you have to do?"  
  
"Well, I was asking dad about what love was, but then mom wanted to talk to him."  
  
"So, your father's too shy to tell you about love? I guess I can help you out," said the young looking scientist. She excused herself from the room to go find something.   
  
Sakura got up from the couch and decided to look around her grandmother's place. She stopped near one of Washu's laptops as she heard it beep. She pressed the red button that was blinking.   
  
"Who's this?" asked Setsuna.  
  
"Who are you?" answered Sakura.   
  
"Oh, you must be grandma's new assistant. Am I right?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Ding, ding, ding, ding! We have a winner here, folks!" said a snotty male voice from another screen that popped besides Setsuna's.   
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked once more.   
  
"Well, you really must be new," started Setsuna, "if you must know, I am the crowned princess of Jurai..."  
  
"Jurai?!"  
  
"Are you deaf?" asked Andrew.   
  
"Wow..." Sakura mumbled.   
  
"Look, all I want is for you to tell us where grams is, alright?" said Setsuna.   
  
"Gran... I mean, Washu's out of her room right now. I will give her the message that you called. Bye!" Sakura said as she quickly turned off the computers as she heard her grandmother enter the room.   
  
"What were you doing?" asked Washu.   
  
"Nothing! Just looking at your computers. So, will you be able to help me?"  
  
Washu grinned, "of course."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
By the cherry blossom tree*   
- - - - - - - - - -  
"So, what did you want to talk about, Ryoko?" asked Tenchi with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I think it's time..."  
  
"What? Are you telling me that we're having another child?"  
  
"Tenchi, chill! I think it's time for us to tell Sakura about the rest of the family."  
  
Tenchi sighed, "yes. You know, it's only good that Washu stuck around here. That way Sakura managed to keep her powers down."  
  
"Well, remember that I asked her to give her special medicine*, but I should tell her to stop it tonight. I plan on telling Sakura about the rest of gang tomorrow."  
  
"That's good," Tenchi told his wife as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I knew you'd come to your senses sooner or later."  
  
"What do you mean 'come to my senses'?" Ryoko merely shouted as she slightly pushed Tenchi's arms around her and turned around.   
  
"Honey," Tenchi sighed, wrapping his arms around her stomach once more. "I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"Well," Ryoko started pouting.  
  
"'Well', nothing!" Tenchi continued. He then kissed the back of Ryoko's neck and that made her knees tremble. "You do know where we are, don't you?"  
  
Ryoko smiled, "under the same spot we were when we had Sakura..."  
  
"That's right. How about we make another bundle of joy?" asked Tenchi as he turned his wife to turn to face him revealing to her a mischievous grin.   
  
"You devil!" she laughed. *  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
Online conversation between Setsuna and Andrew  
- - - - - - - - -  
"So, who was that rude little bitch?" asked Setsuna.   
  
"Who knows. I guess Washu just picked some little person from the streets and hired her. People these days don't have manners," replied Andrew.   
  
"So, are you coming over tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll have to ask my moms if we can go. I think Ayeka will say 'yes' because she really wants to see Uncle Yosho and Aunt Sasami."  
  
"That's good. I've got to show you this new scheme I came up with and mom doesn't even know about it..."  
  
"Doesn't know about what?" said a voice from behind Setsuna.   
  
"Aunt Ryo-ohki... um... Andy, I gotta go..."  
  
Andrew just smiled.   
  
- - - - - - -   
Washu's lab  
- - - - - - -   
"Ok, this is a holographic player of movies," Washu showed her granddaughter. "Since you want to know more about love, well, I found you this movie..." Washu pressed the "play" button and sat back with a bowl of freshly popped popcorn.  
  
Sakura sat back looking at the screen and waited for the credits to roll by. "The Machine Called Love- February 28th"* Moments later, Sakura found herself watching both her mother and father undressing each other and um... making love*. Sakura's eyes shot WIDE open.  
  
Washu laughed, "wow! I never knew my little Ryoko could stretch that far!"  
  
"WASHU!!!!!!!!" roared a voice from within the lab.   
  
Washu suddenly jumped causing the popcorn to spill all over the floor and her shutting off the holographic player. She then ran for cover behind her granddaughter; which looked extremely flushed and didn't even dare look straight into her mother's eyes.   
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing showing my daughter a porn movie?" Ryoko shouted.   
  
"It wasn't a porn movie... it was..." Washu replied but was interrupted.   
  
"It was you and dad..." Sakura stated.   
  
"WHAT!!?"   
  
"Ryoko, I can explain..."  
  
"You better have the universe's best explanation if you wanna end up unharmed tonight..."  
  
"Yes. Sakura, could you please leave?"   
  
"Yes, grandma..." Sakura nearly stuttered and made her way as fast as she could out.   
  
- - - - - - -   
Living room  
- - - - - - -  
Sakura closed the door to her grandmother's room as fast as she could.   
  
"Is something wrong, Sakura?" asked Tenchi as he was now sitting in front of the TV.   
  
"Mom and grandma are fighting..."  
  
"What about now?"  
  
"The sex tape that she showed me of you and mom..."  
  
"Sex tape??!"  
  
"I just wanted to know about love, not THAT love... I'm scarred for life..."  
  
Tenchi's face turned bright red at the comments his daughter made. "Go to your room, your mom and I will talk to you in the morning."  
  
"Yes, father" Sakura said picking up her stuff and heading upstairs. 'I'm scarred for life,' Sakura told herself mentally.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
Sakura's room  
- - - - - - - -  
Sakura was lying on her bed looking at the ceiling. 'That girl was calling Washu her grandmother. I wonder if we're related... and that boy... he seemed kinda cute..."  
  
- - - - - - -   
The next day  
- - - - - - -  
"Dear diary, I'm heading out to planet Jurai. I need to find out more about that girl and her relationship with grandma. I'm not leaving you in your usual space beneath the cherry tree since I left you in the Masaki shrine and I found a way to get to planet Jurai. My cherry blossom tree is some how... a spaceship..."   
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
* Funny how things work, I had that same assignment a few days ago. ^^  
  
* By right now, you guys should know where this cherry blossom tree is. It's just ways behind the Masaki house and this place is used by our heroes most of the time.  
  
* Um... well, just some pills to keep the powers down.   
  
* Here (believe it or not) Ryoko didn't accept Tenchi's offer.   
  
* Just in case, this is our couple's wedding anniversary... and my birthday.  
  
* Apparently, Washu didn't know what type of "love" her granddaughter meant... ^^;;  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
A/N: Sorry for the rush of this chapter but I just wanted it out today. Each chapter will be out once a week since I'm getting pretty busy with schoolwork.   
  
Next time: Sakura heads out to planet Jurai and she encounters many dangers. Washu and Ryoko are still at it with the fight and it turns out that no one notices that Sakura has left. What will Sakura do when she finds out of her 'outer' family? Join me next time as heaven and earth come together in chapter 3: Visiting Jurai 


	3. Visiting Jurai

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Tenchi Muyo! characters. I made up other names and places that are not mentioned in the Tenchi saga and are mentioned here. Please ask before using them!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TITLE: Visiting Jurai   
  
AUTHOR: Ryoko-chan  
  
CHAPTER: 3  
  
PUBLISHED: 2/15/02  
  
OWN STORYLINE: Heaven & Earth  
  
A/N: Here's a late Valentine's Day present for the you guys!  
  
* Means note at the end of the chapter.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
Early morning inside Tenchi and Ryoko's room  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
Ryoko gently snore as she recuperated from a wild night before. It took Tenchi long to settle his wife down after the fight she had with Washu. It's just took Tenchi all of his efforts to gather a bundle of strength for him to seduce Ryoko. After all, they had shared a hot and steamy night.   
  
Tenchi opened his eyes as the sun hit his eyes. He turned around to hug his loving wife and gently kiss her neck. "It's time to wake up, sleepyhead."  
  
Ryoko groaned and gently opened her eyes. "Do I have to get up?"  
  
"Of course," Tenchi replied, kissing Ryoko's right cheek before getting up and putting on a pair of silk boxers that lay next to his side of the bed. "We still have to talk to your daughter."  
  
Ryoko groaned louder, "that stupid Washu!" She also got up and put on her usual attire. A pair of silk boxers that belong to Tenchi and that was about it*, bare chest and all.   
  
Tenchi walked around to the side of the bed where Ryoko was and hugged her. "Get dressed, honey. The sooner we talk to Sakura, the better."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Elsewhere in Space  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"We've searched enough!" complained the youngest Takashi sister, resident of the planet Luna. Tsukita was now fully grown up at the age of 29. Her companion, Niko Katsuragi looking as dreary as Tsukita had.   
  
Time had really had a hard blow on each of these two. Their search for Tsukita's older sister, Reika, had been long and hard. They had only each other to turn so Tsukita was now Niko's girlfriend. She knew that Niko still had feelings for her, but she also knew how much they needed each other to stay alive.   
  
Niko was sitting looking at the main screen of the ship. He placed his hand on top of Tsukita's. "Don't worry, Tsuki, we'll find her. We can't give up."  
  
Tsuki* sighed and rested her head back on her chair. "Alright, I'll try to hold myself together."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -   
Planet Jir  
- - - - - - - - - -  
"Andrew!" called the voice of the Juraian royalty, princess Ayeka, "hurry up! it's not polite to let your family waiting especially when you have set a time when you were going to meet them."  
  
"Settle down, honey," came Maia's voice from behind her wrapping her arms around her beloved. "Well, be there soon enough. I'm sure An'ya and Yosho will understand why we're late."   
  
Maia and Ayeka had been happily married for 12 years. They had adopted Andrew when he was two years old because Maia had requested that they didn't adopt a baby, they made too much of a ruckus according to her*.   
  
"Why do I have to wear robes? I look more girlish than Setsuna does!" Andrew complained.  
  
"Setsuna does have that rough look on her..." stated Maia.  
  
Ayeka laughed, but quickly calmed herself. "She must have taken after her precious Aunt Ryoko..."  
  
"Have you found out why she doesn't want us on Earth?"  
  
"No," replied Ayeka with a heavy sigh, "we still have no word from any one. Not even Washu will tell us. She respects her daughter's wishes."  
  
"So, how old is Aunt Ryoko's daughter?" Andrew asked.   
  
"She's probably around your age. Why do you ask?" wondered Ayeka.   
  
"Well, last time when Setsuna and I called Washu, some girl answered the phone. We thought she was just a new lab assistant. Do you think that was her?"  
  
"What did she look like?"  
  
"She had spiky black hair and golden eyes. She was awfully rude since she hung up on us."  
  
"That must be Sakura. It isn't hard to believe that she would turn out like her unscrupulous mother..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
Just outside of Earth  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
"Now, how much time do you think it will take for us to get to Jurai?" Sakura asked the main computer from her ship.   
  
"Approximately... twenty days...." the cold voice replied.   
  
"Twenty days?!?" Sakura sighed and sat back down on her chair. 'I never knew getting to Jurai would be such a hassle...' Sakura admitted to herself.   
  
Minutes later, Sakura's ship was ordered to be stopped by the Galaxy Police. "Alright, now you must stop!" Came a shrill voice from an intercom. This belonged to a voice that sounded familiar to Sakura but she couldn't place a face on it. It was detective Mihoshi and her partner which had just happened to be passing by Earth on their daily check ups. The ditzy detective didn't have a clue as to who was the person she was looking at. "Alright, now, do you have a license to be driving this fast on this part of the galaxy?"  
  
"Um..." started Sakura, "I have an important meeting with Princess Setsuna Jurai..."  
  
Mihoshi's partner didn't seem to believe Sakura's alibi but her partner somehow convinced her. "So, are you a little friend of Setsuna?"  
  
"Excuse me, but how do you know her?"  
  
"Well, I know her parents and Princess Ayeka and I used to know Tenchi but then, I don't remember what happened but Ryoko told us not to go back to Earth..." Mihoshi just kept rambling on.  
  
"Mom kept you away...?" Sakura mumbled.  
  
"Well, we have to escort you to planet Jurai and the faster the better!" proclaimed Mihoshi.*  
  
Sakura nodded and just followed the Galaxy Police cruiser.   
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
Back on Earth  
- - - - - - - - - -  
"WASHU!!!" was heard once more throughout the small looking scientist's lab.   
  
"What did I do know?" answered Washu, looking quite exhausted with tiny bags that hung from her eyes showing that she had had a rough night the night prior.   
  
"Where in hell is my little girl?" shouted Ryoko.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"You probably influenced her to do something, didn't you? Didn't you do enough showing her that tape last night?"  
  
"Honestly Ryoko, I don't know where Sakura is..."  
  
"Bullshit!"  
  
Washu sighed, "let me check all of the cameras around this whole area. I'm sure Sakura must be nearby..."  
  
Minutes after Washu had scanned the whole area surrounding the Masaki grounds, she found no answer to her trace. The last spot she was checking was where the cherry blossom stood, "what the..." she asked.   
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"The tree... it's gone... Sakura somehow found that it was a spaceship..."  
  
"WHAT?!? Spaceship? What the hell do you mean?"  
  
"Before Sakura was born, I kind of tried to make a tree like the ones of Jurai and that cherry blossom tree was it..."  
  
"Washu! Why didn't you tell us..."  
  
"I was..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
Some other time and place  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
'This can't be...' Ryoko told herself. This Ryoko seemed extremely worried about something. "Why didn't Washu tell me that it was dangerous? Damn her! Her stupid inventions always backfire!" Ryoko looked behind her at a calendar and noticed that it was April 25th of only ten years ago. Apparently, she was in a hurry to get somewhere...  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
* This if put on Ryoko's words the boxers had a whole in them for a quickie...  
  
* I'm not using Tsukita from now on. It's kinda too long for me.  
  
* ...and me...  
  
* For once, she actually made sense.   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: You may wonder what I'm getting at with that last part, but I always seem to come up with an answer to things, don't I?  
  
Next Time: Sakura's on her way to Jurai thanks to Mihoshi (as hard as that's to believe but then again, Mihoshi doesn't even remember Sakura...). Kiyone finally makes her appearance in this series and she will be of great help. Washu will be called to Jurai and Ryoko gets to confront the group she cast out of Earth so many years ago. Join me next time as reunions of all sorts happen in chapter 4: Old enemies   
  
Ryoko-chan 


	4. Old Enemies

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Tenchi Muyo! characters. I made up other names and places that are not mentioned in the Tenchi saga and are mentioned here. Please ask before using them!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TITLE: Old Enemies   
  
AUTHOR: Ryoko-chan  
  
CHAPTER: 4  
  
PUBLISHED: 2/17/02  
  
OWN STORYLINE: Heaven & Earth  
  
A/N: Here's a little something of how and why Ryoko cast the group out of Earth and the rest of the story....  
  
* Means note at the end of the chapter.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
Masaki Residence, 10 years and 10 days prior the beginning of H & E  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
"Wake up everyone!" said the usual cheery voice of the now fourth youngest Masaki relative, Sasami Jurai. She had grown up to be a beautiful young lady now looking more and more like the royal tree of Jurai, Tsunami. She quickly hurried up to the nursery room to check up on the children of the house. The two four-year-olds, Sakura and Andrew, were already awake while the three-year-old princess Setsuna lay happily asleep. "My, aren't we chatty today? Why don't we go downstairs and wait for your mommies?" Sasami asked the awake children as she picked them up. As she headed towards the door, she stopped dead on her tracks as she heard Setsuna's loud wails. 'This child is going to be the end of me!' Sasami told herself. Apparently, she didn't know the half of it, that at the end she was going to be that child's baby-sitter. "Settle down, Setsuna. We'll get you to mommy too," she opened the door and called out for Ryo-ohki to come and help her.   
  
As Ryo-ohki arrived, she picked up Setsuna and headed out with Sasami. "So, what are we going to do today?" she asked her old friend.  
  
"Well, we have ten days until Sakura's fourth birthday party. We have to plan what kind of food we're going to make."  
  
"A lot... knowing Ryoko and her child... how could you not tell that Sakura isn't Ryoko's daughter when she eats as much as her mother does?"  
  
Sasami and Ryo-ohki both laughed. As they reached downstairs, they put the three children in a little play-pen they had made for them. "Ayeka, Maia, An'ya, Ryoko, wake up and come take care of your children!" yelled Ryo-ohki to the mothers in the family.   
  
The first one's to come down were Ayeka and Maia. "Good morning girls," they said in unison.  
  
"What's for breakfast today?" Maia asked.   
  
"Well, we kinda ordered some take out. We're cooking for the picnic for later today," answered Sasami.   
  
"So you decide to leave your duties of cooking for your family?" Ayeka asked.   
  
"It's not that sister, it's just that... well, I wanted the picnic to be special today..." Sasami answered looking down at the floor.   
  
"Very well. Come Maia, let's go get Andrew." Maia nodded and followed her wife*.   
  
Sasami sighed and Ryo-ohki put a hand on her shoulder, "don't worry about it. Everything's going to turn all right. Okay?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
Near the Masaki Shrine  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
"It's nice that you could manage to come," Ryoko told her sister, An'ya.   
  
"Yeah, royal duties are killing me. Why don't you go and take my spot?" asked the older sister.  
  
"I doubt Ryoko could ever do that," Washu stated, "I mean, she almost destroyed Jurai once..."  
  
"Mother!" An'ya whined. "Leave her alone! We're here to celebrate that Ryoko's been such a good mother."  
  
Washu laughed, "she tries her best. She has however greatly influenced in how her daughter's turning out."  
  
"Next thing we know, she'll be rampaging throughout space following her mother's footsteps!" An'ya joked.   
  
Ryoko didn't laugh to this.   
  
"I was just joking!"  
  
Ryoko's face was expressionless. "I don't want my daughter to have any powers..."  
  
"What?" Washu asked.   
  
"I don't want Sakura to have powers. I don't want her to end up like I did a prisoner just because of them..."  
  
"Are you mad? I was just kidding, Ryo..." started An'ya.   
  
"I don't care. Washu, you better find a way to keep her powers down..." Ryoko said before disappearing.  
  
"What the... has she gone mad? Why in hell would she want her powers hidden?" An'ya asked her mother.   
  
"I know just what she means. She doesn't want to go through the same deal I went through with... I better get started on something..." She also disappeared.   
  
"Am I the only sane one in this family?" An'ya asked herself.   
  
- - - - - - - - - -   
Tenchi and Ryoko's room  
- - - - - - - - - -  
Tenchi peacefully rested on the bed he and his wife shared. He turned around to give his daughter their usual hug but found himself hugging nothing but air. "Ryoko..."  
  
"Good morning, precious," Ryoko answered her husband as she sat on a chair just across from where she slept. She always liked to watch her husband sleep since he looked like such an angel.  
  
"My golden eyed queen... why don't you come over here and give me a kiss?" Tenchi asked stretching his arms.  
  
"Why don't you come over here and get it?" she replied.  
  
"But I'm not wearing anything..."  
  
"So?" she asked with a big grin on her face.  
  
Tenchi got up wearing nothing and ran to the spot where Ryoko was grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her to their bathroom*. He turned on the water and threw his wife in the shower fully clothed. Tenchi smiled and slowly entered the bath.   
  
Ryoko also smiled and threw herself on her husband giving him a deep kiss bringing both their bodies into the shower. Tenchi slowly undressed his wife and showered her body with his kisses....  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
Present day, Space  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
"So, how long would it take us to get to Jurai?" asked Sakura.  
  
"About 3 days," answered Mihoshi's partner, Linda.  
  
"That's good. I thought it was going to take me more than 20 days."  
  
"This meeting must be pretty important."  
  
"It is..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -   
Jurai  
- - - - - - - - - -  
"Welcome, home sister!" Yosho greeted his sister. "It's great to see you too sister-in-law," he said politely bowing before her getting the same treatment from Maia. "And Andrew, my how you have grown! Come and let your Uncle look at you!"  
  
"Mooommmm..." Andrew whined far ways back.   
  
"Andrew..." Ayeka answered in a stern voice.   
  
Andrew sighed and came from behind a pillar. Setsuna laughed as she saw him. "You look like a girl!"  
  
"At least I look better than you do!" Andrew stated bitterly.  
  
"Andrew!" Maia and Ayeka yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry princess Setsuna," Andrew said as he apologetically bowed before her sticking his tongue out to her before doing so.   
  
"Stop all this foolishness!" Setsuna said taking Andrew by the arm quickly to her room.  
  
"Ah, young love..." Maia said before quickly shutting up as An'ya and Ayeka gave her dirty looks.   
  
- - - - - - - - -  
Back on Earth  
- - - - - - - - -  
A chime was heard throughout Washu's lab coming from one of her computers.   
  
"You're not answering that until you find my daughter!" Ryoko told her mother.   
  
"What if it's her?" Washu said.   
  
"Then I'll get it!" Ryoko hurried towards the screen and pushed the blinking button, "Sakura..."  
  
"Well, well, look who finally decided to talk to us..." An'ya said coyly.   
  
"Shut up!" Ryoko said turning away from the screen.  
  
Washu then popped up on the screen, "what's up? We're kinda busy right now, An..."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Looking for Sakura...."  
  
"What do you mean? Did she run away or something?"  
  
"She took the cherry blossom."  
  
"How'd she found out it was a spaceship?"  
  
"Wait a minute," Ryoko said pushing her mother away from the computer, "you mean to tell me you knew about it and never bothered to tell me?"  
  
"Little sister, we never thought that something like this would happen... what did you do to make her run away?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure it had to be because of that sex tape Washu showed her."  
  
"'Sex tape'?"  
  
"Yeah, our dear mother has a habit of taping Tenchi and I having sex..."  
  
An'ya laughed hard. "She did that?"  
  
"That wasn't the reason, Ryoko. I'm sure something else caused her to leave..." Washu said.   
  
"Wait a minute," Ayeka said in the background and then came next to the screen, "Andrew told me that he and Setsuna had talked to her... maybe she's headed here..."  
  
"What? Why would she want to go there?" wondered Ryoko.  
  
"She was starting to doubt you..." Washu said.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I heard her thoughts."  
  
"So, you were looking into her thoughts and you never bothered to tell me?"  
  
"You're the one that didn't want her to have any powers," An'ya cut it.  
  
"I think it might be best if we were in Jurai when she got there," Washu stated.   
  
"I'll go get Tenchi then," Ryoko said before disappearing.  
  
"I'll open up the travel machine. We'll be there shortly."  
  
"Alright," answered An'ya and cut off the communication.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
Galaxy Police Headquarters, Kiyone's room  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
"Officer Kiyone, there is a disturbance by the Solar System, I thought you would like to look into it..." a young G.P. officer said as he entered Kiyone's room.   
  
"Alright. I'll look into it," she answered. She quickly typed into a big computer server behind her the keywords: Solar. Minutes later, her voice filled the ship which belonged to Linda and Mihoshi. "What the hell do you think you're doing now, Mihoshi?"  
  
Mihoshi spit the coffee she was drinking back to the cup, "Kiyone!!! It's great to see you again!" she said hugging the screen.   
  
"Mihoshi, you big dope! What the hell are you doing this time?"  
  
"Well, I'm escorting this little girl to Jurai because she has a meeting with Setsuna..."  
  
"What little girl?"  
  
"Me," Sakura answered popping on another screen right over the one with Mihoshi.   
  
"Sakura? Is that you?"  
  
"How do you... know my name?"  
  
"I know your parents, but what are you doing up here?"  
  
"I'm going to visit Jurai."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because I want to meet my family. I know my mom has been hiding something from me and the only way I can confirm that is if I go to Jurai."  
  
"Alright, Linda, make sure you guys stay where you are I'll go there as soon as possible." She cut off communication and contacted Jurai...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
* They had been married for 2 years by this time.   
  
* Ryoko had asked Washu to build them their own special bathroom...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Next time: There's revelations, confrontations and meetings and many more things. I'll continue with the flashback and we get to see what Ryoko meant 10 years ago on her daughter's birthday. Join me next time in chapter 5: Confusion 


	5. Confusion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Tenchi Muyo! characters. I made up other names and places that are not mentioned in the Tenchi saga and are mentioned here. Please ask before using them!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TITLE: Confusion   
  
AUTHOR: Ryoko-chan  
  
CHAPTER: 5  
  
PUBLISHED: 2/21/02  
  
OWN STORYLINE: Heaven & Earth  
  
A/N: It seems that some people are having trouble with the timelines of this story so I'm gonna help you out. Ryoko and Tenchi were married to each other one month into Ryoko's pregnancy. The gang then went their own ways and two years later, they met again. This takes place at the ending of the Epilogue from U.F. Twelve years later, H. & E. takes place and Sakura is 13 and will be turning 14 not like I had previously stated in chapter two that she was going to be 15 in a month. Anyways, the flashbacks are ten years prior to the date at hand and I'm going back and forth on them... are we clear?   
  
* Means note at the end of the chapter.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
Planet Viacti  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
Niko and Tsuki sat in a bar drinking wine waiting for a traveler that they had found out knew something about Reika.   
  
"Sorry for the lateness," said the lizard like traveler. "I had to check on my sources again to see if my information was correct."  
  
"Very well," answered Niko. "What do you know about Reika Takashi?"  
  
"Last everyone has heard from her was that she is dead, but it hasn't been confirmed."  
  
"What do you mean 'dead'? Who killed her?" asked Tsuki.   
  
"That is unknown to every space pirate in this galaxy. Apparently, her master has also died and well, there are many blanks on that whole story. We do know that Reika was under total control of Aina Teratsu and they did cause some chaos for about a year 14 years ago."  
  
"Fourteen years ago?"  
  
"Like I said, we don't know what happened to those two. Now if you'll excuse me, there's this bounty hunter after me... so I have to keep going" the strange lizard said, "and my money?"  
  
"Here," said Niko throwing the creature a bag with one million Jurai.   
  
"Do you really think she's dead?" Tsuki asked Niko.   
  
"I don't know..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
Planet Jurai  
- - - - - - - - - -  
"Setsuna! Andrew!" yelled Sasami beckoning the young adults.   
  
"What?!" Setsuna answered back.   
  
"What in the world do you mean by 'what' young lady?" called An'ya back to her daughter. "You get your little ass down here and apologize to your Aunt Sasami before you get grounded again!"  
  
"Yes, mother..." Setsuna said, "I wonder what they want now," she said to Andrew who just shrugged. As she got downstairs, she apologized to Sasami and looked at her mother.   
  
"Children, you are about to meet with your Uncle Tenchi and Aunt Ryoko. Do you remember them?" Yosho asked.   
  
"A little," Setsuna answered. "Are they bringing Sakura with them?"  
  
"No," answered An'ya. "They are here to wait for her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The reason why you haven't seen Sakura for so long is because my sister, Ryoko, had banned us from going down to Earth."  
  
"Why's that?" Andrew asked.   
  
"It's something that happened years ago..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -   
10 years before, five days before Sakura's fourth birthday  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
"Here you are darling!" Ryoko said as she picked up her daughter from the playpen where she and her two other cousins happily played. "How are we doing today?"  
  
"Mommy! I's okay, but Andrew don't give toy!" she whined.   
  
"Ayeka!" Ryoko called.  
  
"Yes?" Ayeka answered.  
  
"Come and tell your child that it's polite to share. Have you forgotten your manners already, princess?"  
  
Ayeka quickly walked over to her adopted child and whispered something in his ear. He quickly nodded and walked towards Ryoko holding a toy for Sakura.   
  
"What did you say?" Ryoko asked.   
  
"None of your business, demon."  
  
Ryoko growled as Ayeka quickly walked back to the kitchen. "Do you want to go play outside?" she asked her daughter.   
  
Sakura nodded and Ryoko quickly teleported both of them outside near the lake. Ryoko quickly changed herself and her daughter into identical bathing suits, Sakura's was of course more covered than her mothers and smaller. "Let's take a swim!" the young mother stated.   
  
- - - - - - - - -  
Back inside  
- - - - - - - - -  
"Thanks for breakfast, Sasami. It was delicious as always," Tenchi stated putting his utensils down.   
  
"You're welcome, Tenchi," Sasami said slightly blushing.   
  
"Say, were did Ryoko go?"  
  
"I think she's outside in the lake with Sakura," answered Maia.   
  
"Thanks. I think I'll go outside too."  
  
"So, when do you have to go back to Jurai?" Ayeka asked An'ya.  
  
"As soon as Sakura's birthday party is over."  
  
"I see, very well then. How about us girls go do some shopping today and go buy some presents?"  
  
"That's a good idea, Ayeka!" chimed Mihoshi. "What do you say we also stop by at the candy store, Kiyone?"  
  
Kiyone sighed. She was so used to being away from Mihoshi that her irritation seemed to be built up just for this occasion, "Mihoshi! We're only clothes shopping and getting presents!"  
  
"Besides," continued Sasami, "we have plenty of sweets here."  
  
"Really?" Mihoshi's eyes lit up.  
  
"Yep! Come with me!"  
  
"So, how has your job been coming up?" Ayeka asked Kiyone.   
  
"It's much quieter now that Mihoshi's not around as much as she used to. I still have to deal with the million disasters she creates..."   
  
Ayeka giggled, "there's no one way to get rid of those."  
  
"Ain't that the truth? So you guys don't have any plans on living in Jurai?"  
  
"No. Father's still obsessed that I will marry this one guy. He can't take on the fact that I am already happily married," Ayeka answered reaching for her wife's hand and taking it in hers.   
  
Everyone smiled.   
  
- - - - - -   
Outside  
- - - - - -  
"There are my two girls," Tenchi said as he laid his eyes upon the two women that ruled in his heart.   
  
"Hi, sweetie!" Ryoko squeaked. "Do you want to join us in our swim?"  
  
Tenchi smiled and jumped into the lake still fully clothed. He went to where they were and hugged them.   
  
'This'll make a nice family picture,' Washu told herself as she approached the lake. A flash seen afterwards she had taken a picture of the lovely family.   
  
"What the..." Tenchi started.  
  
"This will go on with my collection of pictures!" Washu told him. "Say, Ryoko, the girls are heading for a shopping spree, do you want to go with them?"  
  
"What about you?" Ryoko asked.   
  
"Nah, I'm working on a new experiment. The men of the house are going to stay and baby-sit the children."  
  
"Sounds fun, I've been meaning to buy something special just for my Tenchi," Ryoko said smiling back at her husband. "Do you want something, sweetie?" she said looking down at her daughter.   
  
"Toy..." Sakura answered.  
  
"Ok then, I'll buy you some clothes for your party too," she said before kissing her husband and her daughter seconds before disappearing.   
  
"Washu," Tenchi started.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you sure their shopping's a good idea?"  
  
Washu shrugged, "Ayeka came up with the idea. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to develop this picture and put it in the family album."  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
Out in space  
- - - - - - - - -  
"I'm finally here!" Reika told herself as she approached Earth. "Now, engage full power to block from setting off the sensors to enter the atmosphere" she told her computer.   
  
"Yes," it answered.   
  
"Aina might be gone but I still have a score to settle. You're going down, Ryoko!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
Present day, Planet Jurai  
- - - - - - - - - - -   
The extended family patiently waited for its other members to arrive. Their wait only took about five minutes as they were soon face to face with the Masaki family.   
  
"Grandma!" Setsuna shouted as she rushed to hug Washu.   
  
"Hey, Suna*. Are you behaving like you should?" Washu asked.   
  
Setsuna smiled, "of course!"  
  
'Right,' Washu told her mentally.  
  
'Hey, I'm trying my best to keep mom happy!' Setsuna answered.   
  
Washu laughed and went over to hug the rest of the family.   
  
"Well, little sister, it's great to see you after so many years," An'ya said as she went over to Tenchi and Ryoko.   
  
"Is this what it takes for you to actually talk to us?" Ayeka started, "you have to scare away your own daughter to talk to the rest of us?"  
  
"Lady Ayeka..." Tenchi started.   
  
"I'm sorry, Lord Tenchi. It's great to see both of you again."  
  
'Back to the sappy reunions,' Ryoko told herself. She looked around at the crowd and her eyes quickly fell on Andrew and Setsuna. She smiled at the two teens and went over next to them ignoring An'ya.   
  
"Aunt Ryoko?" Setsuna asked at the comming adult.  
  
"My, you two have grown so big!" Ryoko stated.   
  
"What did you expect to happen, Ryoko?" Ayeka remarked bitterly.   
  
"Ayeka..." Maia said.   
  
Ayeka looked back at Maia and instead pulled on Tenchi to go where his wife was. "Here's your uncle Tenchi," she told the children.   
  
Both adults embraced Andrew and Setsuna.   
  
"So, Sakura' coming, right?" Setsuna asked.   
  
"Yeah..." Ryoko answered.   
  
A guard entered the room with the family. "Prince Yosho, there is an incoming call from the vice president of the Galaxy Police," he said.   
  
"Very well, put it on the big screen," Yosho said.   
  
"As you wish," he answered. Seconds later, a big screen popped up in front of the group.  
  
"Kiyone?"  
  
"Prince Yosho, I am on my way to Jurai with Tenchi and Ryoko's daughter..."  
  
"We'd figure as much. Tenchi and Ryoko are presently here. How long do you think it will take you to get here?"  
  
"At the least 2 days."  
  
"Very well, it's best that you hurry, her parents are impatiently waiting for her."  
  
"Yes, we know. Should I tell Sakura that Ryoko and Tenchi are there?"  
  
"It's best that she doesn't know..."  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
Two days later  
- - - - - - - - -  
Sakura and the Galaxy Police detectives had arrived at late afternoon and were quickly escorted to the Imperial Palace.   
  
'This is it,' Sakura told herself, 'I finally get to ask questions and get them answered.'  
  
Two guards bowed before the newcomers and guided them to the Throne room where the family waited. As they entered, they were all greeted by Yosho, An'ya and Setsuna.   
  
"Your majesties," Sakura said before bowing to them.   
  
"Welcome, Sakura," An'ya said before hugging her niece. "There's someone waiting for you," she said stepping back revealing Sakura to her mother.   
  
"Why did you lie to me?" Sakura bitterly asked Ryoko.   
  
"We need to talk..." Ryoko answered.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
* This is Washu's pet name for Setsuna.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
A/N: This is seeming to be pretty long, it might be 14 chapter story too but who knows? Still lots to cover with tons of surprises to come!  
  
Next time: PAST: Why has Reika come to Earth looking for Ryoko? Will our family have a nice and quiet birthday celebration for Sakura? Why did Ryoko ban the family from Earth?  
PRESENT: What will Sakura say after she learns the truth? Will she hate her mother from keeping all of this hidden from her? Join me next time, as the truth unfolds and a fight brews in chapter 6: Revisiting the past 


	6. Revisiting the past

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Tenchi Muyo! characters. I made up other names and places that are not mentioned in the Tenchi saga and are mentioned here. Please ask before using them!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TITLE: Revisiting the past   
  
AUTHOR: Ryoko-chan  
  
CHAPTER: 6  
  
PUBLISHED: 2/28/02  
  
OWN STORYLINE: Heaven & Earth  
  
A/N: Here's some back storyline. This is crucial to Heaven & Earth storyline.   
  
* Means note at the end of the chapter.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
- - - - - -  
In the past, four days before Sakura's birthday:  
Across from the Masaki residence  
- - - -  
'Seems the family's getting ready for a party...' Reika told herself, 'or maybe they're just getting ready for my arrival...' Reika laughed.  
  
She sat on a rock looking across to the house, 'I guess I should get started with my plans...'  
  
- - - - - -  
Back home  
- - - - - -  
"Are you sure someone came down to earth?" Kiyone asked her supervisor.   
  
"Yes," he answered, "there aren't many leads to where it landed but we know that it did."  
  
"Alright, we'll search every possible place."  
  
"What's up?" Tenchi asked Kiyone.   
  
"Oh, it's nothing... um... Mihoshi and I have to go do something. We'll be back as soon as possible."  
  
Washu suddenly came out of her lab, "Kiyone, could you please come inside?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi went inside of Washu's lab all the while leaving Tenchi with a confused look.   
  
"Daddy! Play with Sakura, okay?" Sakura said pulling down on Tenchi's pants.  
  
"Oh, hey cutie. Sorry I forgot about our plans," he said pulling his daughter up to him. "Let's go look for mommy."  
  
"YAY!"   
  
- - - - -  
Washu's lab  
- - - - -  
"What's the news?" Washu asked Kiyone.   
  
"Some one has landed on Earth, but we don't know who it was."  
  
Washu went over to her holo computer and began to type fast. "Go and search the surrounding areas. Look carefully. I don't want anything to ruin Sakura's birthday."  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone left and Washu continued typing. 'I wonder if all this has to do with Aina or Reika...'  
  
- - - - -  
Inside the onsen  
- - - - -  
Ryoko was happily playing with her daughter, both females dressed in nothing but their birth suits. For once, this was a deal that didn't bother Tenchi much. He had enjoyed for more than six years, maybe longer since he didn't admit to himself back at the hotel* that he liked his back then wife-to-be's body. She had put her daughter in a new place that Ryoko had asked Washu to build in. A mini pool for her daughter to play in while Tenchi and her would have their own fun.   
  
Tenchi slowly waded behind Ryoko and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "My queen. Look at our daughter," he said leading Ryoko's gaze to where Sakura was.   
  
"I can't risk her being like I was years ago. I've asked Washu to find a way to conceal her powers," Ryoko told her husband.   
  
"I know," he said. "I don't want to go through that again." He turned his wife to face him and started to slowly kiss her neck. Ryoko let a small gasp escape her and she pulled Tenchi's hard body on her soft one.   
  
Mr. Masaki had to admit that no matter how many times his wife and him made love, it always seemed like a new experience to her. "I'm glad I didn't let you go," he told her. He gently pressed his lips on hers and with his tongue parted her lips to search for her tongue and fully embrace it.  
  
Ryoko by now had put a wall between their side of the pool and Sakura's so she didn't have to see her parents in action. She answered her husband's kiss with extreme passion and it got deeper by the second. Tenchi's hands roamed with hunger around his wife's body and he settled both their bodies inside of the water having his tender love inside of Ryoko.   
  
- - - - - - - -  
That afternoon  
- - - - - - - -  
"Alright," Sasami started, "you guys have to settle down! We have to take this picture before the birthday!" She hurried the whole family together. The three married couples were in the background. Tenchi holding Sakura and Ryoko with her arms around her beloved husband. An'ya and Yosho were both holding Setsuna. Ayeka and Maia had Andrew holding their hands. Sitting down and held by their knees were Ryo-ohki, Sasami, Kiyone and Mihoshi while Washu was standing right in front of her daughters holding the small hands of her granddaughters.   
  
- - - - - - - - - -   
Sakura's birthday, early morning, the other side of the lake  
- - - - - - - - - -  
Reika yawned as she woke up, 'it's judgment day!' she told herself. She had carefully planned that today was the day that she would rid herself of Ryoko. The day that her master, Aina had so carefully planned. "Too bad she was killed... by me!" Reika smirked and instantly teleported herself inside of children's room*. She picked up the still sleeping Sakura and quickly teleported inside of Ryoko and Tenchi's room and left a note on Tenchi's desk and headed back to her ship.   
  
Once inside of the ship, Sakura slowly opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't in a familiar surrounding any more. She looked at the person that was carrying her and instantly started to cry. "Where's mommy?" she wailed.   
  
Reika laughed and put the child down; "if she worries about your safety then she'll come and rescue you soon. Meanwhile, you'll have to step aside so I can get out of this lousy planet and reek some havoc!" And she wasn't kidding about that, as soon as her ship was out of the Earth's atmosphere, she had sent a powerful blast that hit the lake causing the water to shoot everywhere it could.   
  
This blast had awoken every single member of the family. Ryoko and An'ya had teleported to the children's room to make sure their daughters were all right. An'ya picked up the wildly crying Setsuna while Ryoko frantically searched everywhere for Sakura. "Where is she?" she asked.   
  
"She isn't in her crib?" An'ya asked in reply. "Maybe Sasami or Ryo-ohki have them... or maybe mom..."  
  
As if on cue, all three women entered the nursery and asked what was wrong.   
  
"None of you have Sakura?" Ryoko asked.   
  
"No Ryo, the last time we saw her was last night," Ryo-ohki answered.   
  
"DAMN IT!!! Where in hell could she be?" Ryoko shouted.   
  
"Ryoko!!" Tenchi called from within his room.   
  
Instantly, Ryoko teleported herself in the room and looked at the angry look on her husband's face.   
  
"What... what's wrong?"  
  
"Some one named Reika... she took Sakura... she's aiming to kill us..."   
  
"Wha--?" Ryoko started but she was quickly shut up a powerful blast hit a side of their room. Ryoko made an energy shield and protected herself and Tenchi. "REIKA?"  
  
In her ship, Reika laughed as she saw all the destruction. "This is fun! My mistress would have been so proud of me!"   
  
Sakura watched in horror as she saw what she had seeing as her home for the four years of her existence blow to bits and pieces, 'why is she doing this?' she asked herself.   
  
The whole family had gathered inside of Washu's lab where Washu was talking to Reika thanks to a message she had sent them. "Ryoko," Reika started, "I'm making sure you die this time. If you don't want me to hurt anyone in your precious family, not even your daughter, you head outside and face me like the woman you say you are!"  
  
"I'm not fucking afraid of you! Give me back my daughter and then we fight!"  
  
"Hell no! I'm keeping her. It'll add more fun to this tragedy!" Reika laughed.  
  
The screen faded and out of sheer anger, Ryoko let a powerful blast hit the depths of Washu's lab. "DAMN HER!"  
  
"Settle down," Washu calmly said.   
  
"How in hell do you want me to settle down while she has my daughter as a hostage?" Ryoko yelled.   
  
"Are you going outside?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"No! Not alone!" Tenchi said.   
  
"Tenchi, this a matter between Reika and I. You stay here!"  
  
"No! She has my daughter, our daughter. We have to fight together."  
  
Ryoko sighed, "very well. Just don't get in my way."  
  
- - - - - - - -  
Outside  
- - - - - - - -  
"Alright, Reika. I'm out here, but I warn you, I'm not alone. Tenchi's here because it's our daughter you have taken," Ryoko said.  
  
Reika laughed inside of her ship, "foolish humans!" she said from a loudspeaker. She then sent another powerful blast that was carefully aimed for the two lovers. It was shot and without a warning, the first and last time that Ryoko and Tenchi saw it, Tenchi had tried to stop with his ultimate power, but not even the mighty "Light Hawk Wings" could stop the blow...  
  
- - - - - - -  
Reika's ship  
- - - - - - -  
Sakura's jaw dropped as she saw what had happened to her parents. She felt something deep inside of her burn every single organ within. He peaceful golden eyes suddenly had a fiery glow in them. Rage. Something merely impossible for a child her age. A blue energy sword suddenly sprung from her right arm and she lunged herself towards Reika. She had only managed to cut her face slightly as she had felt her coming.   
  
"What the fuck? How in hell can a child have such power?"  
  
"You will pay for hurting my family!" Sakura said.   
  
"There is no way!" she pressed a button nearby and a side door had burst open forcing Sakura into the vast space.   
  
It looked as though Sakura had died, but a sudden bigger blast came from within her.   
  
She had formed the Light Hawk Wings. Four of them. She had formed energy that was quickly building to send towards the ship. An instant later, her shot was fired and pure white energy had hit Reika's ship. It rocked violently before plummeting down to earth.   
  
After the blow, Sakura's body fell limp and floated aimlessly in space.  
  
- - - - - - -   
On Earth  
- - - - - - -  
Reika's ship had flown straight to the ground behind the mountain where on the other side the Masaki shrine rested. Reika's body was completely out of place with blood coming out from everywhere. She managed to open the door and a shadow came into the ship. "M...Master..." was the last thing that Reika had said.   
  
- - - - - - -  
Weeks later  
- - - - - - -  
The family was keeping close watch on Sakura. She had been in a coma ever since she had been found by Tsunami and Washu had gone to pick her up and bring her back home.   
  
Ryoko and Tenchi sat impatiently on either side of their daughter's bed looking as if they had lost something.   
  
They had been saved thanks to the combined powers of Washu, An'ya, Yosho and Ayeka.   
  
The last weeks seemed like an eternal hell wondering what had caused Reika to do such a thing and what had happened to cause Sakura into such a coma.   
  
"She used a greater power that yours, Tenchi," Washu started to explain. "Her body was too small to handle such energy and her whole system collapsed when she used it. I'm afraid that she might not wake up..."  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
Present day  
- - - - - - - - -  
"I'm sorry, Sakura," Ryoko said to her daughter as she was in her embrace. "I didn't want those powers to come back and hurt you. It took almost a year to get you out of that coma and the same to get you back to your normal self. I asked Washu to erase all memories from everything that had happened before and I banned the family from Earth. I know I had no right to do so, but I was only looking after her," she said now having lost control of her emotions and bawling. "I didn't want to go through that again..."  
  
Sakura was in shock of what her mother had just told her. She had survived and managed to get her life back to normal after using such strength to revenge her parents. She had forgiven her mother before she knew it and she knew that it was time to start anew.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
* OAV episode 4. The hotel or whatever Tenchi's great aunt ran with the hot springs.   
  
* Reika also has the teleportation power.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: This was my birthday gift for you guys. Wish me happy 18!!! ^_^  
  
Next Time: The hard parts have gone by. Why did Reika call to her master in her last moments? There are many loopholes in the history of our family, but it is time to move on. The family has a wonderful gathering and the children are back together. Sakura has a date and all's good for now. Chapter 7: Time of Peace 


	7. Time of Peace

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Tenchi Muyo! characters. I made up other names and places that are not mentioned in the Tenchi saga and are mentioned here. Please ask before using them!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TITLE: Time of Peace   
  
AUTHOR: Ryoko-chan  
  
CHAPTER: 7  
  
PUBLISHED: 3/13/02  
  
OWN STORYLINE: Heaven & Earth  
  
A/N: I'm looking at the last episodes, and they look corny to me!!! x_x... Well, Tenchi's Light Hawk Wings popped out extremely suddenly so they didn't help Tenchi much... and Sakura is somewhat stronger than Tenchi, even in her early age. In addition, about Ryoko banishing the family from Earth, well she just didn't want anything to do with space and wanted Sakura to have a normal life.  
  
* Means note at the end of the chapter.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
- - - - -- - - - -  
Planet Jurai, the next day  
- - - - - - - - -   
"Princess Setsuna," one of the royal house cleaners said as she entered the room in which the three teenagers had spent the night in. "Your parents and family are awaiting for your appearance this morning."  
  
Setsuna moaned as she awoke, "alright. Tell them we'll be down in about ten minutes."  
  
"Yes, Princess," said the house cleaner, now exiting the room.   
  
Setsuna yawned as she slowly made her way to wake up Andrew and Sakura. "Come on, it's time to wake up."  
  
"It's six o-clock!!! Why do they want us up so early?" Andrew complained.   
  
Sakura merely yawned and quickly got out of bed, "Setsuna, where is your bathroom?"  
  
"Oh, just outside the second door to the left," Setsuna said pointing to the door.   
  
"Thank you," she said bowing respectfully before she left.  
  
"What's with her?" Andrew asked.   
  
"Mom told me that uncle Tenchi's very cordial so maybe that's why Sakura's like that..."  
  
"Well, mother Ayeka is like that too, but I don't listen to her half of the time."  
  
Setsuna nodded, "I don't listen to my mom at all." She shrugged and headed outside "I'm changing. You have the room to change and don't mess anything up!"  
  
"OK," Andrew said. As he saw Setsuna leaving the room, he approached the vanity trunk that was next to her bed.   
  
"Don't you dare!" Setsuna called from outside.   
  
Andrew, startled, stepped away from the trunk and started to get dressed.   
  
- - - - - -  
Minutes later  
- - - - - -  
"Good morning," the three teens said bowing to the adults of the family.   
  
An'ya nodded as a response to them and let her sight guide them to their perspective seats.   
  
"So, Sakura, how is school going?" Yosho asked his great-granddaughter.   
  
Sakura bashfully looked up from her plate; "I'm doing great, great-grandfather."  
  
"As I thought. Please, call me Yosho. I like to think I'm still too young to be a great-grandfather," Yosho said, smiling.   
  
"You call more than 2,000 years young?" Ryoko asked.   
  
Yosho smiled, "so, you're talking to us now."  
  
"I am part of this family aren't I?"  
  
"You didn't seem to act like it before," Ayeka bitterly stated.   
  
"Honey... please, settle down," Maia said.   
  
Ayeka sighed, "well, as long as we are all together. Lord Tenchi, how is business at the shrine coming along?"  
  
Tenchi smiled, "well, we're getting a lot of new people come to visit it with the story of Ryoko. Even if she isn't inside the cave any more (and the tourists do wonder about my wife being called the same as the demon) the tourists don't really mind."  
  
Ryoko squirmed on her chair. It had been more than 12 years now that she had been referred to as a "demon" and mostly her arch rival, Ayeka, brought it up. It did hurt her to hear Tenchi say that word since he hadn't called her that for more than 15 years. She shrugged and continued to eat her food.   
  
"It seems you gave refined your manners, Mrs. Masaki," Ayeka said.   
  
"For your information, Ayeka, I have greatly changed in all these years," Ryoko calmly answered.   
  
"Did you learn how to cook yet?" Sasami enthusiastically asked.   
  
Ryoko simply nodded, "I have to cook for my family you know."  
  
"It's great to see you've changed," Ryo-ohki said.   
  
"You should come down with us next time," Washu said with her mouth full.  
  
"Yeah! It would be nice to get out of this boring lifestyle!" Setsuna said.   
  
An'ya just glared at her daughter, "what do you mean 'boring'?"  
  
Setsuna nervously laughed, "um... not that training to be the future queen is boring, it's just that... well... I would like to see how planet Earth is..."  
  
"Nice save," Yosho whispered. An'ya glared at him too.   
  
Ryoko gently laughed, "you haven't changed at all, An'ya."  
  
"Um? Well, what can I do when I have a daughter that acts like my sister?" An'ya bitterly said.   
  
"Hey, calm down. It's a good thing that you haven't changed!" She looked at Setsuna, "so, you're a revel like your old aunt Ryoko?"  
  
Setsuna viciously nodded with a big grin.   
  
Everyone laughed except for An'ya.   
  
"It's nice to see that Sakura turned out more like Lord Tenchi than you," Ayeka told Ryoko.   
  
"Settle down, Princess, I'm not here to make trouble," Ryoko said mischievously smiling.   
  
Tenchi placed his hand on top of his wife's, "I'm not gonna let you cause any trouble, dear."  
  
- - - - - - -  
That afternoon  
- - - - - - -  
"Mom, we're heading out to the mall," Setsuna called just before leaving the palace slowly pushing her two cousins out.   
  
"Alright, just don't come home late!" An'ya called back.   
  
"Wow, your mom isn't usually this easy to persuade," Andrew commented.   
  
"I know. Well, since aunt Ryoko, grandma and uncle Tenchi are here, she must have some catching up to do."  
  
Andrew nodded and looked at Sakura, "you haven't said a thing. Did the cat eat your tongue or something?"  
  
Sakura shook her head.   
  
"Then why don't you talk?" Andrew asked.   
  
"About what?" Sakura answered.   
  
"Well, how your life is down on Earth," Setsuna said.   
  
"Life is okay down there. I am having some problems with my best friends though," Sakura admitted.   
  
"Setsuna and I are best friends," Andrew said.   
  
Sakura smiled, "I noticed. It must be nice being able to have whatever you want," she said to Setsuna.   
  
"At times it is. It gets boring easy."  
  
"Tell me about it," Andrew said, his head drooping. "Mother Ayeka doesn't let me do anything."  
  
"We're already engaged to each other even though our mothers don't want to talk about it right now," Setsuna said.   
  
Andrew's head drooped further. "I would have liked to be married to Tira," he admitted.   
  
"Tira? That little poor girl? What's wrong with me?"  
  
'Bad question,' Sakura thought, 'let's see him get out of this one.' She smiled.   
  
"What are you smiling about?" Setsuna asked her.  
  
"It's cool to know that I have cousins."  
  
"Well, duh! I can't believe aunt Ryoko erased your memories. We were the closest of friends when we were little. Then that incident happened. I can't believe she banned us from Earth," Setsuna said.   
  
"I know," Andrew continued.   
  
Sakura sighed. As they reached the mall, Sakura was surprised at seeing so many stores. Sure, there were many stores in Tokyo but she had never seen a mall that was so huge. "Wow," she said under her breath.   
  
"It's good enough," Setsuna shrugged, "you should see the mall in planet Toki. It's like a thousand times bigger than this one."  
  
Andrew nodded, "how about we go to the Blue Eyes arcade?"  
  
"Yeah!" Setsuna said enthusiastically.   
  
- - - - - - -  
That night, a water fountain behind the mall  
- - - - - - -  
Sakura sat looking at the sprinkling water that looked up at her. She had never recalled having such great fun in her life. Not even with her two best friends down on Earth. Not even when Terran and she had those long talks. 'I miss him,' she said to herself.   
  
"You having fun?" Andrew asked coming from behind.   
  
Sakura nodded looking back at him, "I've never had so much fun."  
  
Andrew smiled and sat down besides her, "do you miss Earth?"  
  
"Not right now," Sakura said looking into his eyes. 'He's even cuter in person,' she told herself. She giggled before turning her gaze back to the water looking at Andrew's reflection.   
  
"What?" he asked.   
  
"I was thinking that you look cuter than you did that time you called grandmother."  
  
Andrew turned his gaze to Sakura's reflection in the water. He blushed and took her hand, "you're cute too. Just don't tell Setsuna I said that."  
  
They both looked at each other and smiled. They had a hint of pink highlighting their cheeks, at least that is what they noticed before their lips met. Minutes later, their lips parted and an awkward giggle was heard from both teens.   
  
"That was my first kiss," they both admitted.  
  
Andrew took Sakura's hand in his, stood up and started guiding her back home.*  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
* Setsuna had left earlier because she felt sick. Apparently, she ate too much food.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Sorry for not writing this chapter sooner it's that I've been under a spell of writer's block and I've been busy.   
  
Next time: The family visits planet Jir and they old head back home to Earth. Sakura starts to finally see what her powers are and gets a few lessons from her parents. Join me next time as the family has one more chance being together in chapter 8: Treasuring Old Memories 


	8. Treasuring Old Memories

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Tenchi Muyo! characters. I made up other names and places that are not mentioned in the Tenchi saga and are mentioned here. Please ask before using them!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TITLE: Treasuring Old Memories   
  
AUTHOR: Ryoko-chan  
  
CHAPTER: 8  
  
PUBLISHED: 3/28/02  
  
OWN STORYLINE: Heaven & Earth  
  
A/N: Again, sorry for not writing this chapter more often than I should. Well, the Heaven & Earth storyline is winding down to it's last chapters. Expect 2 or 3 more and then it's over for this series. I am also currently working on The Universe Beyond which is currently up but going slowly because I am focused on this story. Well, here's chapter 8!  
  
* Means note at the end of the chapter.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
- - - - - - -  
The next morning, Planet Jurai  
- - - - - - -  
The whole family had gathered in the main gates of the Juraian Imperial Palace.   
  
"Thanks for receiving us," Tenchi said bowing respectfully to his grandfather and sister-in-law.   
  
"It's was great having you here," Yosho said bowing in reply to his grandson. "We'll head over to Earth as soon as we are done with some of the royal duties."  
  
"It was nice seeing you again, great-grandfather Yosho and aunt An'ya. I can't wait for you guys to come to Earth!" Sakura said as she bowed.   
  
An'ya smiled and hugged Sakura in reply. She backed away from Sakura and looked at Ryoko. "So, sis, you gonna give your a hug?"  
  
Ryoko looked at her with eyes that almost wanted to kill her. "Hmph. Why? I'll bow to you, but I wont hug you."  
  
"Tsk, you're so stubborn," An'ya said as she went and hugged Ryoko anyways. "I forgive you," she whispered into her sister's ear.   
  
"Oh shut up!" Ryoko said pushing her away. "So, we're heading to the little Princess's planet now?"  
  
Ayeka smirked and started towards Ryoko, "yes. We have to get some clothes before we head down to Earth. I also have to talk to Andrew's teachers to tell them that he will be absent from his classes for a few days."  
  
"Same as always, huh Princess?"  
  
"Well, at least I'm making sure my son gets a good education--"  
  
Sakura cleared her throat and stepped between her mother and Ayeka, "Aunt Ayeka, my mother has been very responsible and makes sure that I have good grades at school. She always helps me with my school work," although the last part was a lie, she didn't want her mother to look too bad. She did make sure that he grades were up though.* Sakura looked back at her mother and she could have sworn that she heard her say "thank you" but she wasn't sure because she didn't see her mother move her lips at all.   
  
Ryoko smiled at her daughter and headed back to hug her husband. "Well, the sooner we get out of here, the sooner we get home. Right, honey?" she asked with her arms around Tenchi's neck.   
  
Tenchi smiled and looked at Ayeka, "well, we should get going. I don't want Sakura to miss too much school."  
  
"Alright, Lord Tenchi. Let's get going," she turned back to An'ya and Yosho. "Once again, thank you for your hospitality," she said bowing and soon the rest of the family did the same.   
  
- - - - - - - - - -   
Planet Jir  
- - - - - - - - - -  
Setsuna, Andrew and Sakura were in a nearby arcade where Andrew lives.*   
  
"Alright! Sakura, get on that side of the dancing squares and I'll get on this side. You'll love 'dance, dance revolution'*" Setsuna told Sakura.   
  
"So, how does this work again?"  
  
"You just look at the arrows in the screen and step on the arrows near your feet whenever they reach the top."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"You'll do fine!" Andrew reassured Sakura and gently brushed his hand against hers.   
  
Sakura flushed slightly and told Setsuna that she was ready to dance.   
  
Setsuna chose the song "Techno Rave" by Naoki*. The music started and Setsuna and Sakura began to dance. Two more songs later, the game was over and to Andrew and Setsuna's surprise, Sakura had gotten a score of AA while Setsuna had gotten only an A.*  
  
"Congratulations!" Andrew said giving Sakura a quit hug.  
  
Sakura blushed again and this time Setsuna noticed it. 'Something's going on between these two... I better watch out. It seems like Andrew has found Sakura attractive and it looks like Sakura has the same feelings for him...' "Well, we should get home," she said loudly as she cleared her throat.   
  
- - - - - - - - - -   
Masaki Residence  
- - - - - - - - - -   
* Ryoko Masaki stepped out of the time traveler which Washu had invented a few months before she had decided to go back in time. Her battle clothing looked ratted and torn from every angle. Blood seemed to be coming out from every part of her body and she looked extremely weak. She breaths seemed short and she held her stomach as wincing pain shot through her. 'Where are they?' she told herself looking around the house. "Damn it! They're probably in Jurai. But I have to warn them!" She walked towards the center of the living room holding down a large wound that bled from her stomach. "I can't believe I lost them. I can't believe I lost..." She took a deep breath and found herself not being able to release the air again. She held her gash again and fainted. "Tenchi..." she whispered as her words. And as soon as she fell, he body started to disappear.   
  
- - - - - - - -  
Planet Jir  
- - - - - - - -  
"All right! We have everything settled. We can leave whenever you guys want," Maia stated.   
  
"Yay! We finally get to go back to Earth!" Setsuna said and clung onto Andrew's left arm. "It will be so much fun! We can finally take that walk around the lake you promised me a long time ago."  
  
"Um... 'walk around the lake'?" Andrew asked with a bewildered look on his face.   
  
"Yeah! You promised me 7 years ago!"  
  
"We were kids back then..."  
  
"So? We can still walk, can't we?"  
  
Andrew looked at Sakura and noticed that she was a little flustered. She was apparently jealous of her own cousin.  
  
"Alright you two," Ayeka said separating Andrew and Setsuna, "we have to get going now."*  
  
- - - - - - -  
Hours later, back on Earth  
- - - - - - -  
"So, here we are" Ryoko said as she opened the door to her house.   
  
Tenchi entered quickly and looked back at the group outside, "welcome home!"  
  
Everyone smiled and entered the house. Sasami had quickly prepared a meal which everyone had missed having on Earth.   
  
- - - - - - -  
Minutes later  
- - - - - - -  
The three teens had been walking around the lake. Setsuna had her grasp firm on Andrew's arm and giggled at everything he said even if it didn't make sense. "Remember that we used to play over there?" Setsuna asked Sakura pointing at the dock.   
  
Sakura nodded, "yeah. I remember you fell in the lake once. Your mom got so freaked out!"  
  
"Setsuna fears lakes and oceans now," Andrew stated.   
  
"Shut up!" Setsuna said pinching his arm.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
Sakura giggled and went to the end of the dock and sat looking at the lake. "This has been my paradise. I'm glad I'll finally have you two to share it with."  
  
"Sakura!" Ryoko called as she had appeared inside the lake.   
  
Sakura slightly jumped back as she saw her mother floating on top of the lake. "What the..."  
  
Ryoko smiled, "it's time your dad and I trained you and showed you how to use your powers."  
  
"Powers?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"Yeah," Setsuna replied. "If you're Juraian or daughter of either the greatest space pirate that ever existed or my mom, powers come down each generation." She looked at Ryoko and quickly appeared next to her. "It's easy! You'll learn to handle them in no time!"  
  
"Yep," Ryoko said as she nodded.   
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi called out and sighed, "you don't have to scare her before time!"  
  
Ryoko teleported herself besides Tenchi and Setsuna did the same with Andrew.   
  
"Let's go up to the training field," Tenchi said.  
  
"Alright. Do you guys wanna come?" Sakura asked her cousins.  
  
They nodded and at the same instant, they were all teleported up to the training field.   
  
- - - - - - - - -  
Elsewhere  
- - - - - - - - -  
A deep voice was heard throughout the cave inside which Ryoko had been sealed for 700 years. "I'm still trying to get the Royal tree, and this time, you won't be able to stop me, Ryoko. I will hit you were it hurts you the most..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
* In my eyes, Ryoko is the perfect mother ^_^  
  
* Setsuna's heading down to Earth with this group instead of waiting for her parents.   
  
* ^_^ I love "dance, dance revolution"! I don't know if it's on arcade game but... well, DDR does not belong to me, it belongs to Konami and I just thought of mentioning the game.   
  
* Again, I LOVE THIS SONG! I don't know if that is the name of the song or who sings it. If it's wrong, please let me know.   
  
* In case you guys don't know, a AA is better than an A but a AAA is way much better.   
  
* As a revision going back to chapter 3, that part at the end when Ryoko was heading somewhere, it was 10 years in the future not in the past.  
  
* If Ayeka freaks about Andrew and Setsuna, what will she do when she finds out about Andrew and Sakura? LOL!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Again, sorry for not writing for such a long time. I hope you liked the chapter!  
  
Next time: Some things start getting weird and what was that with Ryoko dying? To who did that voice belong to? Will Sakura learn to control her powers soon? Will Setsuna and Sakura fight for Andrew's love? Join me next time as I answer some of these answers in chapter 9: A battle brews 


	9. A Battle Brews

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Tenchi Muyo! characters. I made up other names and places that are not mentioned in the Tenchi saga and are mentioned here. Please ask before using them!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TITLE: A Battle Brews   
  
AUTHOR: Ryoko-chan  
  
CHAPTER: 9  
  
PUBLISHED: 4/5/02  
  
OWN STORYLINE: Heaven & Earth  
  
A/N: So, coming down to the last chapters! Seems like there's a lot to cram into them.   
  
* Means note at the end of the chapter.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
Up in the Masaki training fields  
- - - - - - - - - -  
"Alright, honey, you have to close your eyes and clear your mind," Ryoko told her daughter. "Once your mind is clear, focus on channeling all of your body's energy into the palm of your hand."  
  
Tenchi and Setsuna looked closely at Sakura. Andrew was leaning on a tree ways back and his mind soon seemed to wander off.   
  
"I'm going down to the house. I'm not feeling so good," he called to the group breaking Sakura's concentration.   
  
"Damn it!" Ryoko said bitterly. "I had to know you'd somehow wind up like your mother..."  
  
Andrew's soft expression turned into a grin as he left.   
  
"Do you want me to go with you?" Setsuna asked.   
  
"No, you stay here and help Sakura. I'll be fine."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Andrew left towards the clearing leading back to the stairs heading up to the Masaki shrine. 'What's this feeling?' He looked up the stairs and started slowly toward the top.   
  
- - - - - - -  
In Space  
- - - - - - -  
Tsuki stood looking weary out to space. She heard the door to the ship's cockpit open but didn't bother to turn around. She soon felt Niko's arms wrap themselves around her small waist. He took a breath in of her sweet sugary scent and softly kissed her neck. Tsuki softly moaned and wrapped her arms around Niko's.   
  
"I hope we find out more about my sister soon," she told him.   
  
"Yeah," he continued to kiss Tsuki's neck. "I love you so much..."  
  
"What?" Tsuki pushed Niko's arms from around her.  
  
"All of these years, I realized what a great person you are. How gentle and how beautiful," he took hold of her again and slowly moved his hands under the shirt that barely covered her chest. Tsuki moaned again and turned herself to face him.   
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Tsuki smiled, "you're just saying that because you don't have Reika anymore."  
  
"No," he admitted, "I haven't had strong feelings for her for years."  
  
"So you finally realized I grew up. It took you long enough," she said wrapping her arms around Niko's neck as he slowly worked his hands under her shirt on the back and taking off her bra.  
  
- - - - - - - - -   
Masaki cave  
- - - - - - - - -   
Andrew had somehow managed to get to the pool where Ryoko had rested so long ago. He looked into it and smiled as he did so. "So, are you hunting this place now?"  
  
"Master..." a ghostly female voice, said from behind him.   
  
"Why don't you just learn to die, Reika? I have had enough of your inconsiderate ideas. You were the one that killed me and now you won't leave me alone?" he said coldly.   
  
"I am sorry," Reika's ghost stated.   
  
Andrew turned around with an extremely angry look on his face. "Why don't you die! I had to resurrect in this stupid body to finish off my deal of killing you and you, you fucking somehow manage to come around. When in hell are you going to die?!"  
  
The head of Reika's ghost dropped, literally. He head had been decapitated and the ghost caught it before it fell to the ground.   
  
"Even though I was still a kid, I managed to kill you. Have you come back for me to find another way to kill you?"  
  
"No, master..."  
  
"I am gaining their confidence and I will not fail because you were stupid enough to not go through an afterlife. Would you want me to kill your beloved little sister? Will that make you feel better?" Andrew started building purple energy on his left hand and before the ghost of Reika even noticed it, it was quickly shattered as a blast of plasma disintegrated her.   
  
"I'm not having you ruin my plans. I will revenge Kagato and I will get the royal tree of Jurai, Tsunami."  
  
- - - - - - - -  
That night  
- - - - - - - -  
The whole family had gathered in the small table of the Masaki family's dinning room.   
  
"So, how did training go?" Andrew asked Sakura.  
  
"It went ok. I'm having a hard time controlling my powers," she said hiding her hands from view. "I'm not eating tonight..." Her hands behind her back were sparkling behind her and she didn't want to hurt anyone.   
  
"Come on, honey, you don't have to be ashamed." Ryoko reassured her daughter.   
  
"Alright," she said taking her hands from behind and reaching for a piece of broccoli. As she reached for it, a small spark had escaped from her index finger and ended making the food that rested in Ayeka's plate completely splatter on top of her.  
  
She jumped out of her seat and quickly headed towards Ryoko pulling her by the collar of her neck. "You told her to do that on purpose, didn't you?"   
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
"You b--" she was suddenly hushed by Tenchi.   
  
"Miss Ayeka, I don't tolerate such language in this house," he said sternly.   
  
"I am sorry, Lord Tenchi, and Mrs. Masaki," she sighed as she said that.   
  
- - - - -- - - - - -  
That night  
- - - - - - - - - -   
Andrew and Sakura sat on the spot that was most favorite to Ryoko, on the roof overlooking the lake and the starry sky. Andrew had his arm around Sakura's shoulder and he raised her chin to kiss her pink lips. 'You won't even know what will hit you,' he laughed mentally has he forced his kiss even deeper into Sakura...  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
  
A/N: There I go again with my short chapters... -.- Well, I'm almost done and I will try to make these chapters longer... I hope you guys have enjoyed reading my stuff!   
  
Next time: Andrew's true identity is revealed to the rest of the Masaki family as he makes a mistake. What will he do to his mothers? Who is going to save the world? Join me next time as the story winds down in chapter 10: The Beginning of the End (Part 1) 


	10. The Beginning of the End (part 1)

DISCLAMER: I do not own any of the Tenchi Muyo characters. I simply write a story for mere entertainment.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heaven & Earth  
  
Chapter 10: The Beginning of the End (Part 1)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
--Masaki Residence… the next morning--  
  
Ryoko Masaki, the wife of Tenchi Masaki, mother to Sakura Masaki and daughter to Washu Hakubi, had woken up startled to a dream she didn't know the meaning to. She breathed heavily and she found herself covered in her own sweat. What did that dream mean? She asked herself. She had found herself, or what appeared to be her, bleeding to death in her dream* and then die. She looked over to her left and saw her husband peacefully sleeping. Great time to be up, it was merely five o'clock in the morning and she was in no mood to go back to sleep again.  
  
She slowly got out of bed making sure that she didn't move it too much to wake her husband up. She walked slowly to the door before disappearing and reappearing in the onsen. What in hell did that mean?  
  
"Oh, good morning, Ryoko," Mrs. Masaki heard the polite voice besides her say. It belonged to the usually cheerful Sasami. A person who she had just recently seen after so many years of her casting away the rest of the family.  
  
It's weird to have company after so many years, she thought. And this kid, she still has the same personality even after so long. Mrs. Masaki looked at Sasami, "hey, kiddo. I thought I was going to be alone. I was so used to being so."  
  
"Doesn't Sakura bathe with you?" Sasami asked.  
  
"She doesn't know about this place… I guess I should tell her, shouldn't I?"  
  
Sasami nodded. "Ayeka's going to be here soon." She looked closely at Ryoko, "are you alright?"  
  
"Um? Oh, yes, I am. I just had a bad dream so I came here to try and relax. I just hope your dear sister doesn't start fighting with me."  
  
Sasami giggled. But you were the one that usually started the fights; she laughed and looked at Ryoko. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
--The hallway near Sakura's Room--  
  
Andrew walked slowly towards Sakura's room obviously wanting to talk to her about something. I have to get her alone some time today that way I can start my plan as soon as possible. He knocked on the door as he arrived in front of it.  
  
--Inside--  
  
Sakura lazily stretched out her arms. Who can be knocking at this time in the morning? She got out of her bed and headed to the door. She was surprised to see Andrew on the other side. "Um… good morning, Andrew… Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
Andrew smiled; this girl still looks cute even at this time of the morning. She really is Ryoko's daughter… "Yeah, I was wondering if you could show me around a little bit more the area surrounding this place… maybe after lunch?"  
  
Sakura rubbed her eyes. "Of course. Do you want me to ask Setsuna if she wants to come along too?"  
  
"No. I'd like you and only you to show me around," he smiled. I have big plans for you, little girl. He bowed politely and left the door.  
  
I wonder why he didn't want me to invite Setsuna…  
  
--Later that morning, in the kitchen--  
  
Sasami hummed happily as she prepared lunch for the rest of her extended family. Her friend, who was once a cabbit, sang as she cut some of her favorite vegetables.  
  
"So, what are we making today?" Ryo-ohki asked Sasami.  
  
"I don't really know… I guess we should try and make some rice and miso soup… I guess I don't really know if the family still likes that since Ryoko has been the once to usually cook." Sasami answered.  
  
"Just make whatever you want," Sasami heard Ryoko behind them. "I still try my best to make food, but it comes out all wrong. I'm pretty sure Tenchi and Sakura will be extremely happy if I didn't cook this morning."  
  
Sasami smiled as she heard Ryoko's words. "Okay."  
  
"Oh, look who decided to be early this morning," the group heard a soft voice entering the room.  
  
"For your information, Princess, I usually get up around this time in the morning," Ryoko replied.  
  
"Well, that's a first." Ayeka commented.  
  
"Things have changed, Princess, and I have to make sure my family is happy the way it is."  
  
The group started to make lunch laughing and talking about what had happened in their early days together and in their years apart.  
  
--Lunch--  
  
The group had one of their usual lunches now that the families were back together. They laughed at silly little things and most of them, launched away from the table a couple times since Ryoko and Ayeka started their ritualistic fights.  
  
You just can't have a normal day without them, Washu thought.  
  
I just hope that one of their fights don't bring down the house, Sakura said to herself before taking a glance over at Andrew. He smiled politely and gestured for them to go outside. Sakura nodded and they both excused themselves from the table getting weird looks from Setsuna, Ayeka and Mrs. Masaki.  
  
- Outside -  
  
Sakura and Andrew walked hand in hand making their way around the Masaki grounds. They went to Funaho and the cave where Ryoko had been imprisoned. "It's hard to believe that my mother was imprisoned by great grandfather Yosho," she told Andrew.  
  
"I know. It was so long ago," he replied.  
  
"I've shown you about every corner to the Masaki grounds… unless you want to go see where Cherry Star is…"  
  
"'Cherry Star'?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes, my space ship* ."  
  
"Sure," he said holding Sakura's hand tighter. "Let's go see it." Hehehe…  
  
--Washu's lab--  
  
In one of her great dimensional halls, the greatest scientific genius in the universe sat typing in her holographic computer contemplating what she saw. On her left side, not one but two unwilling people hung half-naked on some of her weird machinery.  
  
"Damn it, Washu! What is it with you and your stupid experiments?!" Mrs. Masaki complained.  
  
Tenchi looked at his wife as she made an attempt to escape from the harnesses that Washu had tied them against their own wills to. There's no way to get out of these, believe me. He sighed and looked over at Washu. "What is it you're looking for this time, little Washu?"  
  
Washu ignored both her daughter and son-in-law's questions and continued to type away onto her computer.  
  
"You can't ignore us forever!" Ryoko shouted.  
  
Washu's smile turned into a menacing grin as she looked at her daughter. Don't worry about anything my little Ryoko…  
  
How many times have I told you not to call me that?!  
  
--Outside--  
  
The rest of the extended family was by the lake simply talking.  
  
"So, do you think Sakura and Andrew are boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked the bubble headed Mihoshi.  
  
Ayeka shot her a look that instantly made her shudder. "No! And I will certainly will not have my little boy be with such scum as Ryoko's daughter!"  
  
"She's also Tenchi's," Maia added. "So she is still royalty. There's not problem with that, is the honey?"  
  
"So, Setsuna," Kiyone said, changing the conversation, "when are your parents coming?"  
  
Setsuna shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. They should have been here…*"  
  
--By Cherry Star--  
  
Andrew and Sakura laid on their backs looking up at the cherry blossom tree under the same spot (unbeknownst to Sakura) were she had been made. Sakura's back was lying on top of Andrew's chest rising and falling with the movements he made as his breath went in and out of him.  
  
"So, there's nothing more going on between you and Setsuna?" Sakura asked.  
  
Andrew shook his head, "no. I know mother Ayeka and Aunt An'ya had already some how arranged for us to be engaged, but I don't have any feelings for her."  
  
Sakura sat up. "Then for who do you have feelings?"  
  
Andrew looked deeply into her golden eyes. "You."  
  
Sakura smiled and leaned down to give Andrew a soft kiss. Their kiss was soft and passionate until Andrew put his arms around Sakura and drew her down to him making the kiss deeper and hungrier. You won't have your mommy rescuing you this time… His hands roamed every part of Sakura's body as if searching for something. This dress is in my way.  
  
He stopped the kiss and managed to get Sakura to be beneath him as he continued to kiss her neck sending chills to Sakura in every direction. He roamed her stomach and lower body with his right hand until it was just under her knee and making it way up under Sakura's pink and red dress*. Sakura stirred as he did so but soon stopped as Andrew gave her another kiss. She grunted as she felt that his hand was trying to take off her panties and she pushed him back as he started heading towards her vagina.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
Andrew smiled, "haven't you ever done this before?"  
  
"No, and I don't plan on doing it for a long time."  
  
Andrew smirked, "well, it's about time you learned."  
  
"But I don't want to…"  
  
"It does matter if you want to or don't," he said now holding down Sakura with all of his body's weight, "I'm gonna make you mine, right now!"  
  
"NO!" Sakura screamed as she struggled to free herself from Andrew's grip.  
  
"No one can here you now little girl! I couldn't have your dear mother back then, but I will have you now!" He reached down to pull her dress up to her neck and he started kissing her chest wildly. He took off her bra and continued to hold down Sakura with his other hand not allowing her to beat him.  
  
Sakura cried and kicked her legs hard trying to rid herself of this cold figure that was trying to force himself on her. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
He laughed, "because I want to have fun. That's why." He slowly kissed her breast and the tip of her nipples before he reached down with his free hand to her panties and ripped them off. His malicious smile turned into a sinister grin as he saw his price. He started to undo his pants and pulled out his penis making it slowly head into her.  
  
Sakura kicked all the while harder but couldn't budge from his grip. He closed her eyes full of tears and mentally called for help crying, begging for someone to rescue her.  
  
--Ryoko and Tenchi's room--  
  
"I can't believe Washu still has the nerve to do her stupid experiments on us!" Ryoko said while dressing herself in her blue dress.*  
  
"No kidding. I guess she feels she has more right to do that after Sakura knows the truth." Tenchi replied sitting down on his bed watching his wife.  
  
"But what if Sakura would have walked in and seen her parents undressed? I think she's had enough watching that video of us…"  
  
Tenchi smiled and with his right hand scratched the back of his head, "you're right about that… but hey, nothing happened."  
  
"This time…" she said finishing getting dressed. She headed to where her husband was sitting down and wrapped her arms around his neck; "I think all of that for some reason turned me on…"  
  
Tenchi laughed, "really?!"  
  
Ryoko smiled and got ready to kiss Tenchi but she stopped as she heard her daughter's cries for help.  
  
"What's wrong, Ryoko?"  
  
"Something's wrong…" Sakura… is that you?  
  
Mom, help me! Andrew's trying to rape me!  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Ryo, what's going on?"  
  
Where are you?  
  
Sakura sobbed, I'm by Cherry Star… please help me!  
  
Without a second ask for help, Ryoko disappeared and left her husband wondering of what had just happened.  
  
--Cherry Star--  
  
Sakura continued to struggle against Andrew at full force but it didn't seem to make him budge at least an inch.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Ryoko screamed as she reappeared and sent a powerful beam injuring Andrew on the left side of his stomach. "Who the fuck do you think you are trying to rape my daughter?!"  
  
Andrew got up and dusted himself off, closing the zipper to his pants. "Hehe, you don't seem to know who I really am, do you Ryoko?"  
  
"I don't care who you are! We gave you shelter and you dare try and mess with my daughter? Well, I got news for you pal, you may be Ayeka's son but you have no right trying to hurt my little girl!"  
  
Andrew laughed once more, "you don't remember at all…" He watched as Ryoko helped her daughter up and teleport them both out of view only to watch her back in the spot she had been earlier in a fighting stance. "I guess I'll have to remind you…" He stepped back towards Cherry Star and a light starting coming out of his body. The sound of crunching bones and the sight of the body rearranging itself tore Ryoko's insides inside out. Minutes after the disturbing sight and sounds, a woman of Ryoko's height with long, flowing black hair and red eyes made itself visible to Mrs. Masaki.  
  
"You…" Ryoko started.  
  
The old body of Andrew, now Aina, had made itself present to it's past lover. Aina's devilish laugh echoed around them in the tight circle. "Now do you remember who I am?"  
  
Ryoko pulled out her red light sword and started charging towards Aina. Aina disappeared and reappeared behind Ryoko with a wide smile. "You aren't even trying… whatever happened to the Ryoko I know that tried to destroy Jurai? To that woman with cyan hair that made me wild and made me want you back in Kagato's ship? To that woman who was responsible for my bother's death?"  
  
"She's long gone," Ryoko bitterly replied. "I'd like you to meet Mrs. Ryoko Masaki, a woman that's pissed off and will make sure you died because you tried to hurt my daughter!"  
  
Aina looked into Ryoko's eyes seeing the anger that ruled inside of them. She smiled and turned her back to her. "Unless I see that you are more powerful, I will fight you. Otherwise, this will be a silly little competition between the two of us… I'll give you one hour to get the rest of your powers otherwise I will destroy every person you say you cherish so much!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
* Remember that this was when the other Ryoko had died in the Masaki house while the family was in Jurai.  
  
* I know Juraian trees can't fly after taking root but this ship's different. I also know that Washu had said that she would never do another three so that no one would be harmed by it, but it's a pretty old tree… still don't have an age to it…  
  
* Forgive me if I already have An'ya and Yosho down on Earth but it seems that I've caught some of the "Mihoshi bubble headed allergy"… but they aren't supposed to be down on Earth… not yet anyways.  
  
* Kind of like the blue and yellow dress Ryoko has…  
  
* The one she had on in episode 1 of the OVA.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: I know this chapter as long with the other ones have seemed short but it's just that I have been busy and well… haven't got enough time to write the chapters in full description.  
  
Next time: Ryoko has one hour to get her full powers back and fight the one that she had considered for years a member of her family. What will Ayeka and Maia do when they find out who Andrew really was and how will Tenchi react to the news? Join me next time as things start to take a new spin in chapter 11: The Beginning of the End (Part 2)  
  
  
  
Ryoko-chan 


	11. Note from the Author

Hello my perspective readers!  
  
Well, as you may have noticed, I have not been able to post chapter 11 to this story. I am currently facing my last 2 weeks of High School so I have a lot going on in my life. What I am trying to tell you readers is that I will not have chapter 11 out until after my senior trip which might be the week of June 12… be patient and I promise you all a good ending to this story.  
  
I have considered making another story out of the two I currently have out to have a trilogy. It would be nice to hear if you guys would want me to continue and if so, part three of my trilogy will be NC-17 right off the bat. A darker yet sexier side to my story, having an ending which will surprise you all!  
  
Until then, have fun reading some of the other stories that other authors have written and swing by and read my other ones!  
  
Later,  
  
Ryoko-chan. 


	12. The Beginning of the End (part 2)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Tenchi Muyo characters. I simply write a   
story for mere entertainment.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heaven & Earth  
  
Chapter 11: The Beginning of the End (Part 2)  
  
Listen to: "In the End" by Linkin Park  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
PREVIOUSLY...  
  
Andrew got up and dusted himself off, closing the zipper to his pants. "Hehe,   
you don't seem to know who I really am, do you Ryoko?"  
  
"I don't care who you are! We gave you shelter and you dare try and mess with my   
daughter? Well, I got news for you pal, you may be Ayeka's son but you have no   
right trying to hurt my little girl!"  
  
Andrew laughed once more, "you don't remember at all..." He watched as Ryoko helped her daughter up and teleported them both out of view only to watch her back   
in the spot she had been earlier in a fighting stance. "I guess I'll have to   
remind you..." He stepped back towards Cherry Star and a light starting coming out   
of his body. The sound of crunching bones and the sight of the body rearranging   
itself tore Ryoko's insides inside out. Minutes after the disturbing sight and   
sounds, a woman of Ryoko's height with long, flowing black hair and red eyes   
made itself visible to Mrs. Masaki.  
  
"You..." Ryoko started.  
  
The old body of Andrew, now Aina, had made itself present to it's past lover.   
Aina's devilish laugh echoed around them in the tight circle. "Now do you   
remember who I am?"  
  
Ryoko pulled out her red light sword and started charging towards Aina. Aina   
disappeared and reappeared behind Ryoko with a wide smile. "You aren't even   
trying... Whatever happened to the Ryoko I know who tried to destroy Jurai? To   
that woman with cyan hair that made me wild and made me want you back in   
Kagato's ship? To that woman who was responsible for my bother's death?"  
  
"She's long gone," Ryoko bitterly replied. "I'd like you to meet Mrs. Ryoko   
Masaki, a woman that's pissed off and will make sure you died because you tried   
to hurt my daughter!"  
  
Aina looked into Ryoko's eyes seeing the anger that ruled inside of them. She   
smiled and turned her back to her. "Unless I see that you are more powerful, I   
will fight you. Otherwise, this will be a silly little competition between the   
two of us... I'll give you one hour to get the rest of your powers otherwise I   
will destroy every person you say you cherish so much!"  
-----------  
  
--Masaki residence--  
  
Tenchi was looking at his daughter which was shaking uncontrollably, "what's wrong, Sakura?"  
  
Tears ran down from Sakura's red face, she hurried to her grandmother's laboratory without even giving as much as a glance to her father. She burst into the lab pushing the door so hard that the little crab that announced when someone came in fell of its hinges. She ran behind Washu and hugged her sobbing inconsolably.   
  
"What is it?" Washu practically yelled as she tried to free herself from her granddaughter. As she did free herself, she saw how bad Sakura looked and searched in her memory. She gasped as she came across what had happened with Andrew. "That bastard!" she embraced Sakura and gently moved her to one of her notorious machines. "Sit here sweetie. I gotta figure out of he did get through..."  
  
Sakura did, as she was instructed and undressed herself mentally weeping and physically shaking. 'Alright sweetie, can you tell me more of what happened?' she heard Washu say in her head. Sakura's body shook once more and didn't respond to her grandmother's question.  
  
'Damn it! She's in shock, I don't think I'll get anything out of her in this stage,' Washu thought. She went to her holographic computer and started to punch a few keys with her fingers. "Alright, all we have to look at is at your physical patterns. I also need to check your mental patterns, will that be alright, Sakura?"  
  
She didn't move and inch, just blinked and sobbed loudly. Washu sighed and started doing experiments on the daughter of Tenchi Masaki.   
  
--Living Room--  
  
Tenchi looked at the door that led to Washu's lab with a quizzical look. "What the..." His thoughts were interrupted as his wife had appeared in front of him with such rage in her eyes. He had never seen Ryoko this upset*. "What's wrong, honey?" She looked at him like she was about to kill him. He stepped back but stopped as he saw that his wife was now down on both knees crying her eyes out. "What's wrong Ryoko?"  
  
"AYEKA!!!" Ryoko roared.   
  
Seconds later, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Sasami, Maia and Ayeka rushed downstairs.  
  
"Why in heaven are you screaming now, you monster woman?" Ayeka answered, as she was a few feet away from her former rival in love.   
  
Ryoko quickly stood up and grabbed Ayeka by the collar of her kimono. "You bitch! It's all your fault!"  
  
Ayeka struggled to free herself from Ryoko's hold, "what are you talking about?"  
  
"You brought that bastard into my home! You're responsible for him trying to rape my baby!"  
  
Gasps were heard from the whole group.   
  
"What!?" Ayeka replied angrily having enough strength to push off her rival.   
  
"Your so called son is really Aina! And she tried to rape Sakura... why would you do this to us? Why would you bring him into our family like nothing was wrong?"  
  
"First of all, what does Andrew have to do with Aina? Secondly, what do you mean he was trying to rape Sakura?"  
  
Ryoko's anger flared and she was about to take a swing at Ayeka but her hand was stopped by Washu's grasp.   
  
"He did get through her, but not far enough. Everybody, Andrew is the reincarnation of Ryoko's worst enemy, Aina. It seems that he found a way to get adopted by you Lady Ayeka. He fooled this family into thinking that he was a regular boy and was planning for some time to hurt my baby. I had readings that something was wrong a few days ago in the cave in which Ryoko was imprisoned--"  
  
"Why in hell didn't you tell us?" Ryoko asked as she tugged on Washu's left arm. "Why did you let this happen?"  
  
Washu sighed, "this is all my fault... but if I'm correct... Tenchi?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Please give Ryoko her jewels... she has to fight Aina and I don't want any of you to get in her way."  
  
"But, Washu..."  
  
"No! I'm fighting her, I will get revenge on that bitch..."  
  
"But Ryoko..." he looked at his wife and nodded his head. "Alright... are you ready?"  
  
"Always." Ryoko closed her eyes as her husband started praying that the jewels return to her. She felt their energy flow throughout her body.   
  
"Ryoko," Washu started.   
  
Shaking herself out of the trance, she looked at her mother. "What?"  
  
"Take this," she said handing Ryoko a pink pill. "It will allow you to keep your powers at bay and not cause you to turn into that demon you turned into years ago."  
  
Ryoko remembered what that demon had caused. It would have destroyed the Earth of Yosho hadn't sealed her that day, 700 years ago.   
  
--Later in the Onsen--  
  
Sakura had been taking a bath in the place where she had recently learned existed. She was scrubbing her arms while she was sitting on a stool next to the small waterfalls.   
  
"I knew this is where you went," she heard a nasal voice coming from behind her. "What are you doing here, my little one?"  
  
Sakura didn't say anything; she just kept washing herself.  
  
"Still not wanting to talk to anybody?" she got nearer to her granddaughter. "I know that must of felt like hell, but you gotta open up to the rest of the family. We need to know what's going on in your mind."  
  
'I feel dirty,' Washu heard in her head. Apparently, her youngest girl now felt like talking.   
  
"Give me that sponge," Washu said as she was now kneeling behind Sakura. Sakura did as she was asked to. "I need your time to get over this, I know. But you should see how worried your parents are."  
  
Silence.  
  
"It's nice to know that you trust me enough to let me get into your thoughts. Your mother isn't so appreciative when I do that..." she started rubbing down Sakura's back with the sponge. "You know, your mother meant well for you not to learn about the rest of the family... I keep thinking that it would have been for the best if you hadn't gone up to Jurai."  
  
'Did you want me to live a lie?'  
  
"That's not it, Saku... it's just that... well, life was going so well here."  
  
'It isn't so nice when your friends betray you.'  
  
"I know how that feels like, but you can always turn to new friends you know. You've turned out like your mother in some aspects..." she trailed off.  
  
Sakura just bent down to get some water.  
  
"You two always have to go on in adventures just to know more about life. You know, your mother and father might have never been married. He was always too shy," Washu laughed, "it's hard to believe that he changed so much. I guess my little Ryoko has that effect on people. I know she has changed me."  
  
Sakura sighed.   
  
So did Washu, "I only wish that we had never met Kagato..."  
  
'Kagato?'  
  
"Yes. He's the reason why Andrew... I mean, Aina was after you. To hurt Ryoko for having been partly responsible for Kagato's death."  
  
'Who was also responsible?'  
  
"Your father... you know, that boy has quite an amazing power. I've only seen it once but have heard about it a second time when Dr. Clay kidnapped your mother. I think that's when your father realized that he truly loved Ryoko."  
  
'Quite an interesting story...'  
  
"There's still so much you need to know about," Washu said, smiling as she continued to help Sakura wash herself and told her about more of the adventures that her family had gone through.  
  
--Cherry Star--  
  
Aina rested her back against Cherry Star impatiently waiting for Ryoko to appear. "When is that wench getting here? It's so boring in this damn planet!"  
  
"Still talk to yourself, do ya?" she heard as Ryoko suddenly reappeared in front of her. "I see you still haven't found a way to make friends." Ryoko laughed, "of course, just who would want to be your friend?"  
  
Aina felt a jolt as she heard Ryoko say that. "Well, why don't you ask your sweet daughter about that? I mean, you didn't give me enough time to really try just how sweet she is..."  
  
Ryoko's anger flared as she heard that. She pulled out her light sword and held it at range blank near her neck. "Why don't you say that again?"  
  
Aina laughed and with a sudden burst of energy sent Ryoko flying back. "Finally, I've been so bored in this horrid planet. What is it that you've been doing all these years here? Just wait for your beloved Tenchi to actually realize that he 'loved' you and fuck your brains out?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Ryoko said enraged. "You want to fight? I'll make sure to give you a fight!" Ryoko charged towards Aina barely missing her face with her sword.   
  
This caused a slight cut on Aina's left cheek letting a trickle of blood flow down from it. "You bitch!" She pulled out a dark sword that was at least three times bigger than Ryoko's.   
  
The clash from both swords was loud and heavy with both women not allowing the other to take the biggest advantage.   
  
"Aww, Ryoko, you're holding back! And I see that you got your remaining jewels! Why don't you use them at full force?"  
  
Ryoko stopped clashing her sword against Aina's and stepped back. "All right, if that's what you want..." instead of making her sword a few sizes bigger, she built an energy ball and sent it spiraling towards her enemy but Aina quickly stepped out of the way.   
  
"Tsk. Pathetic! Listen, cutie, we both know that you won't get any further if you keep using such low powers! I mean, yeah, I admit that I have been holding my power back, but you're just not fun to fight with like this!"   
  
Ryoko was angered by not being taken seriously (and the fact that she was still angered by what had happened to her daughter) and soon a red aura surrounded her entire entity allowing her light sword to grow and form itself into a light hawk sword. 'I never knew this would happen...'   
  
--Back at the Onsen--  
  
"Oh my..."   
  
Sakura turned around as she felt that her grandmother had seized helping washing her back. "What is it?"  
  
"Your mom... she generated the light hawk sword..."  
  
"But you said that was merely impossible!"  
  
'I know...'  
  
--Masaki Residence--  
  
The rest of the Masaki family sat in their own space in the couches in the living room.   
  
"I am so sorry, Lord Tenchi..." Ayeka started.   
  
"You didn't know that Andrew was really Aina," he answered.   
  
In the midst of all of this, Maia was looking outside.  
  
"What the..." Tenchi said rising up from his seat.  
  
"What's wrong, Tenchi?" Sasami asked startled by Tenchi's sudden movement.  
  
"I feel a strong energy... kind of like the one I get when I have the light hawk wings..."  
  
"How is that possible?" Ayeka asked.  
  
In the spot where Maia was, a weird grin had formed on her face. 'Change when you think the time is right' she smiled and looked back at the group. "Ahem... I'm sorry to not join you in your time of joy, but I have to get going."  
  
"What are you talking about, Maia?" Ayeka asked her.   
  
"You are all so pathetic," she pressed a button on her wristwatch and instantly changed into a person they had never seen. Her spiky black hair covered half of her face and half of the malicious grin that was now flashing at them. "I'd like to introduce myself, my name is Tsukita Takashi. My sister was Reika Takashi whom if I am correct attacked you several years ago."  
  
"Tsukita," Tenchi started, "but I thought you were happily with Niko..."  
  
"That bastard? He only wanted sex out of me! He never forgot about Reika. I knew this from the beginning so I made sure to make a pact with Aina and once Reika was out of the picture, I sent my astral form to Niko to make him think that he was with the real me while I was down here carrying the plan that Aina had created since she knew that Reika was going to be a traitor." She laughed and brushed her hair out of her face revealing a moon-shaped scar on the right side of her face. "You see this scar? You gave it to me princess! How? You did know me as Maia Andra back in Jurai, but you pushed me back. Remember that day, Princess? The day I tried going after you as you were going after Yosho? You forced your guardians on me and they hurt me. You hurt me! And I loved you! It all comes back now. Revenge is as sweet as hell!"*   
  
--Cherry Star--  
  
Ryoko and Aina headed a heated battle. None of them was holding back and apparently they had managed to draw some blood out of each other.   
  
"Give up now, Ryoko. I only want you dead. That's it. If you die, I'll spare your pitiful family."   
  
"Never!" Ryoko growled.   
  
"You know, right about now, I'm pretty sure that Maia has told your family the truth..."  
  
"What truth?" Ryoko asked backing up from the fight.   
  
"That she really is the sister of your beloved friend Reika... she's been working for me all this time. And now, she'll have the pleasure of killing Ayeka and the rest all by her self!"  
  
This angered Ryoko making her fight even harder to try and get to her family...  
  
--Back Home--  
  
Tsukita had already managed to hurt Mihoshi with one of her weaker attacks. Tenchi, seeing that the rest of the family was in danger, had drawn the Tenchi sword with no luck of calling forth the light hawk sword. He charged at Tsuki and drove his sword to her side causing a slight hole in the right side of her stomach.   
  
"You scoundrel! The only way you will defeat either Aina or me is if you call forth your true powers." She was getting ready to throw a death blow to Tenchi but was stopped by an energy blast coming from the door. "You!"  
  
From Sakura's palm, a small trail of smoke rose from where she had sent her blast. "You will not harm my family!" she said now willing most of her energy into one blast, disappeared and reappeared right in front of Tsuki and let her have it making a large whole in her stomach causing her death.   
  
She backed away from the now fallen body of Tsukita and looked at her father. "We have to go help mom!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
--Cherry Star--  
  
It seemed as though Aina had gained the upper hand as Ryoko was fallen in the ground holding her stomach while some blood pored through her hands. "I told you I wanted to you to fight with your true powers!" Aina said in a whining voice.   
  
"Well, we can fight together you hell bitch!" Aina heard from behind her as she saw Tenchi and Sakura. "I've already killed your little friend and I'll be more than happy to kill you!"  
  
Aina laughed, "you've got to be kidding me! How can a brat like you have killed Tsuki? You're just bluffing!"  
  
"She's not... believe me..." Ryoko struggled to say.   
  
Tenchi seeing that Ryoko was on the ground, ran to her side to help her up.  
  
**Flashback**  
"The only way that you can defeat her is by all forming the light hawk wings. I'm sure that you can at least form twelve together," Washu told Sakura in the onsen.   
  
"How do we do that?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Just think of the love you have for each other... clear your thoughts and just think of that... it'll all be worth it!"  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Right!" Sakura ran to her parents and helped Tenchi pick up Ryoko. "I'm sure we can all form the light hawk wings."  
  
"What?" the beaten Ryoko asked.   
  
"Grandma said that the only way we might be able to beat this monster is by forming the twelve light hawk wings she knows we can form. Just clear your minds and think of how much we love each other."  
  
"If Washu's sure of it and so are you, then I guess it wouldn't hurt to try" Tenchi said.  
  
They all cleared their minds and did exactly as Sakura had instructed them to do. Aina, realizing what was happening, concentrated on gathering all her strength by chanting in an old space language. "Thoa spiritu veng veng. Unire voe guisa energia. Raggiungere, ora!"  
  
The Masaki family had formed the light hawk wings just as Aina had formed a gigantic ball of dark energy. She was also now floating in mid air revealing the true length of the ball which was three times her size.   
  
"You won't get away from this blast!" Aina shouted.   
  
"Try us!" the family said in unison.  
  
"Fine by me!" she yelled back down to the group and releasing the energy.   
  
Tenchi immediately did the same sending a red energy blast. They met half way and struggled to gain ruling space for some time. They all threw their best energy to pushing the energy ball, but failing as the dark energy slashed through the red energy they had gathered. In a few seconds time, the blast hit the ground and ricocheted into Ryoko, Sakura and Tenchi...   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
* Think of how mad she looked when she dropped Mayuka in Daughter of Darkness... but worse...  
  
* The betrayals! I'm almost done with this story! YAY!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Next time: is this the end of our family? Join me in the conclusion of "Heaven & Earth" chapter 12: The Aftermath. 


	13. The Aftermath

HEAVEN & EARTH  
Chapter 12: The Aftermath  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Tenchi Muyo characters. I simply write a   
story for mere entertainment.  
---------------------------------------  
  
---  
Previously  
---  
  
The Masaki family had formed the light hawk wings just as Aina had formed a gigantic ball of dark energy. She was also now floating in mid air revealing the true length of the ball which was three times her size.   
  
"You won't get away from this blast!" Aina shouted.   
  
"Try us!" the family said in unison.  
  
"Fine by me!" she yelled back down to the group and releasing the energy.   
  
Tenchi immediately did the same sending a red energy blast. They met half way and struggled to gain ruling space for some time. They all threw their best energy to pushing the energy ball, but failing as the dark energy slashed through the red energy they had gathered. In a few seconds time, the blast hit the ground and ricocheted into Ryoko, Sakura and Tenchi...   
--  
  
As Sakura noticed that Aina's black energy blast was headed straight towards her and her family, she pushed out of the small energy bubble they had created and held her light hawk sword. 'Let's see if softball actually pays off...' she said as she was in a stance to try and hit the dark energy ball.   
  
"No you don't!" Sakura heard a voice from above her. "We'll protect you!" It was An'ya and Yosho who had arrived just in time. "We told you we would come visit, and you get into trouble?"   
  
"You know my cousin! She had to turn out like Auntie Ryoko!" Setsuna said inside the royal vessel. "But I made sure my parents were here as soon as I could. Are we ready, mom?"  
  
"Yes," An'ya said. 'Now Sakura, concentrate on hitting that ball back into Aina. We'll make sure to attack her from the back. She's not paying attention to us right now so she's extremely vulnerable. Are you ready?'  
  
Sakura nodded and got ready as the energy ball neared her. She saw that the royal vessel had sent an attack to Aina just about the same size of the one that was making its way towards Sakura. As the attack hit Aina, the dark energy ball reduced to be the right size that Aina was. 'This is it!' Sakura yelled mentally. She hit the ball hard and luckily her aim was good enough to hit its maker meeting her on the front and the royal vessel's attack behind her.   
  
"Oh, shit..." Aina said as she realized what was going on. Before she could move, she was blown to bits thanks to both hits.   
  
"YAY!" Setsuna squealed inside the royal vessel.  
  
"Payback's a bitch..." Sakura said as she collapsed since most of her energy was drained in that battle.   
  
--Masaki residence--  
  
"We'll make sure to take this trash to the Galaxy Police headquarters. I'm sure 'Maia' had a well known record to her somewhere," Kiyone said.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Nikko," Sasami commented.  
  
"Who knows," Mihoshi joined in.   
  
The group then at Ayeka who was sitting on a couch hugging herself, tears running down from her eyes. "Why am I so unlucky?"  
  
Sasami hurried towards her sister. "You still got us," she said, wrapping her arms around her big sister. "Let it all out, Ayeka."  
  
--Days later--  
  
Half of the battle worn family was having one of the delicious breakfast that Sasami usually prepared for them. The rest of the family was in Washu's lab looking after Sakura. The last time she had fallen into a coma was when she fought against Reika.   
  
"I'm sure she'll wake up any time today," Washu reassured the family. "She's strong enough to be out of the trance."  
  
"Poor kid, she's had so much to deal with lately," Ryo-ohki said placing a hand on top of Sakura's.   
  
"My baby..." Ryoko said also placing a hand on the free hand of Sakura. "I never wanted this to happen to you. I didn't want my mistakes to come back and hurt you. I'm so sorry." She said as a single tear began falling down her right cheek.   
  
"It wasn't your fault, honey," Tenchi reassured his wife. "That's the way life is... we have to welcome change once in a while."  
  
--That night, Washu's lab--  
  
Washu was the only one keeping watch of her granddaughter. 'Her vital signs seem normal, all she needs to do is open her eyes...'  
  
At the thought of that, Sakura opened her eyes and was trying to frantically grasp at something with her arms. "LEAVE US ALONE!" she shouted and accidentally released an energy blast straight to the top of the lab dissipating as it hit the ceiling.   
  
"Settle down!" Washu said as she tried to restrain Sakura. 'Ryoko, get your ass in here right now!'  
  
"What do you want now?" Ryoko said annoyed as she popped inside the lab. Seeing what was happening, she rushed next to Washu and helped her keep Sakura down.   
  
"She's in major shock right now. It'll take about an hour to settle her down, I have to find a way to restrain to powers meanwhile... hold her while I go get Tenchi."  
  
Ryoko nodded and with all her strength held her daughter down. 'Come back to us, Sakura. Please, we miss you. I miss you. You're my little girl. I don't know what I'd do if you don't come back to me...'   
  
--An hour later--  
  
Sakura had gone through her state of shock and was now sitting with the rest of the group in the living room. "Mom... stop... hugging me... so tightly..." Sakura uncomfortably said trying to get her mother away from her.  
  
Everyone laughed.   
  
"Thanks again for helping us out, Auntie An'ya," Sakura said.   
  
"You're family, aren't you? You think I'd be cruel enough to let you guys die?"  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"And you're going back to school tomorrow!" Ryoko said.   
  
"But mother..."  
  
"No 'buts'. You're going back. Your grades have been falling a lot and I don't want you to fail. You're almost of school and you do still keep your dream of becoming an actress, don't you?"  
  
"Of course!" Sakura chimed.   
  
Everyone laughed once more.   
  
"I think I'm heading back to Jurai, if that's alright with you," Ayeka said to An'ya.  
  
"Why would I say no? You're a part of our family and you deserve to be in Jurai."  
  
"You can always come back and visit," Tenchi said.  
  
"I'm sorry for not allowing you to come back," Ryoko started, "I was just afraid that something might happen to Sakura again. I did what any mother would do..."  
  
An'ya, Ayeka and Washu nodded.   
  
"Don't worry about it," Ayeka responded.  
  
"We're headed back to Jurai tomorrow afternoon," Yosho finally spoke.  
  
Everyone looked at him.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You spoke, great-grandfather!" Sakura said launching herself at Yosho. Setsuna did the same. Everyone laughed.   
  
--The next day, at school--  
  
"We've heard you've sick," Asha said to Sakura as she was taking her belongings out of her locker. The school day was finally over. She closed to locker and saw that Terran was there too.  
  
"Why would you care?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Because you're our best friend," Asha responded.   
  
"You finally figured that out?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You went to the dance with Terran when you knew how I felt about him."  
  
Asha laughed, "I only went because he wanted advice on how to ask you out. But then you turned all sour and you were absent from school."  
  
Sakura turned to Terran. "Is the truth?"  
  
Terran nodded. His hazel eyes looking deep into her golden ones. "You're the only one for me" he said embracing her.   
  
Sakura blushed and looked back at Asha. She saw her best friend mouth to her "see?" Sakura smiled and hugged Terran tightly.   
  
--That afternoon--  
  
Everyone was getting ready to board the royal vessel, but they stopped as they saw that Sakura had brought some people home.  
  
"Washu, hide the vessel..." Yosho said.   
  
As Sakura approached the group with her best friend and her boyfriend, she a tremendously wide smile imprinted on her face.   
  
'I'm glad you're finally happy,' Sakura heard her mother say in her head.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I know I haven't been the best mom, but...'  
  
'Are you kidding me? You're the best mom a girl can have!'  
  
Ryoko smiled and went to hug Sakura.   
  
"I love you, mom," she whispered in her ear.   
  
"I love you too, sweetie," Ryoko whispered back.   
  
Introductions were made and then the family was getting ready to take a family portrait.   
  
"We haven't done this for years!" Washu yelled. "Are you ready?"  
  
Everyone shouted a "yes" back to the small genius and smiled at the camera.  
  
"You know what, Tenchi?" Ryoko said to her husband.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're going to be a papa one more time."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Ryoko smiled, the camera flashed and Tenchi was the only one out of focus.   
  
----------------  
"Dear diary, my family's wonderful. After all we've been through, I happy to have them all. I have forgiven my mom for keeping it from me, but I understand why she did it. I'm glad that a chapter of this has been closed forever and the will be happy now. Mom is expecting another child and dad is taking so much care of her she's getting sick of him. Grandma's happy doing experiments on me and mom keeps fighting with her about it. Setsuna and I keep under close contact. Poor Aunt An'ya! Terran's a wonderful boyfriend. I invited him to come have lunch with us in a couple of days. Asha's flirting with boys as usual. Life couldn't be any better..."  
----------------  
  
A/N: That's it! Heaven & Earth finally completed! I hope you liked the second part of my trilogy and that you keep coming back to read part three: Unforgiving Dreams, which I have one chapter up for it already. Thank you for reading my fics!  
  
See you around,  
Ryoko-chan 


End file.
